Everything Divides Us
by nobody159
Summary: Orihime is forced to reside in Hueco Mundo. Her mirror of life is shattering right before her eyes, no matter how hard she tries to glue the pieces back together she can still see all the cracks and flaws. What is Ulquiorra's part in this? Dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first chapter and I hope you like it Ulquihime fans! Don't worry I bet you anything that Ulquiorra's coming back, because he found his heart. If you have any ideas feel free to share them XD. Please review and tell me what you think, all kinds of reviews are accepted by me, even flames. Please review and have an awesome day!**

**~Nobody159~**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_Soul shadows you everywhere_

_~Terri Guillemets~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: I_

Orihime stared emotionless at the reversed crescent moon. She had just gotten back from the meeting with Aizen. She was asked to heal numero sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's, left arm. As a result to her actions, Grimmjow had murdered Luppi, Former numero sexta Espada. Orihime felt sick to her stomach, she kept wondering if coming here was the right choice.

_I was told to stay here and keep quiet, but there is nothing here for me to do. I'm so hungry, but I will refuse to eat. I'm starting to think that coming here was a bad idea. Ichigo...it hurts me so much that I will never be able to see you again or the others. I just can't believe it...it hasn't sunk in yet. I'll miss you all so much! Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia. It would be best if you all forget about me. I'll never be any use to any of you. I'm just a burden. This is my fate, my destiny. Good bye everyone. I'll miss you all. _

Orihime cried silently, thinking things through. she felt so many emotions. She just didn't know what to do. Then she heard a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her tears away and gazed at the moon. She hoped she didn't have to talk to the Arrancar, if she did, she would burst into tears. She wouldn't be able to hold her feelings back.

"I'm coming in," The Arrancar said as he opened the door and a lowly Arrancar servant followed him while pushing a cart of food in the room. The servant then left and closed the door behind him.

"I brought you your meal, now eat," Ulquiorra commanded, studying her with his intense eyes.

Orihime didn't respond.

"Woman?" Ulquiorra tried bringing her back to reality.

"Woman?" He asked once again.

"Woman?" Ulquiorra said while releasing some of his Riatsu.

She started to gasp for air and Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the cart.

"Eat or else I will personally force the nutrients down your throat, it's your choice, woman," Ulquiorra tightened his grip on her wrist. He didn't know why she was being so difficult. He didn't know why he was the one assigned to be her babysitter. He didn't know why he didn't kill her when he had the chance. The girl was trash, trash that lord Aizen wanted to 'recycle'.

_What a pathetic human, what use could this human possibly be for lord Aizen? When the time comes to 'throw away' this piece of thrash, I want to be the one to do so. The disobedient woman. _

"I refuse," Orihime fiercely looked into the Cuatro Espada's piercing emerald eyes.

With that said he had her up against the wall. He started shoving food down her throat. He didn't care that she was crying or if she was choking on her food, however he did care that she vomited on his white attire.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as he dropped her. She fell on the floor, wiping her mouth. He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Pathetic human, you will deeply regret this, I assure you," He said coldly.

"I-I didn't mean to," Orihime cried while rocking back and fourth on the cold floor.

"Eat it off the floor," He said while kicking her head in her vomit. His foot was on her back, holding her in place.

"You're hurting me, stop!" She desperately cried.

"Your life is not in any danger, however it will be if you starve yourself. Now eat," Ulquiorra stated,his eyes showing a hint of anger.

She sobbed while devouring her own vomit. After she was done, Ulquiorra was about to walk out of her room when he heard the woman mumble that made his eyes widen.

"You monster," She mumbled. It was barely audible, but Ulquiorra heard it.

He stopped and slightly turned his head, looking at orihime from the corner of his eye.

"So I've been told, woman," The Cuatro Espada then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Someone's mad," A lanky Espada chuckled.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra glared.

"How's things going with pet?" Nnoitra grinned, blocking Ulquiorra's way.

"She refuses to eat," He said while pushing the Quinta Espada aside.

"Have you 'tamed' her yet?" Nnoitra asked."You're so lucky, it isn't fair,"He said while drooling.

"Vulgar," Ulquiorra mumbled while walking to Aizen's chambers.

"Ah, Ulquiorra," Aizen said as he watched Ulquiorra bow to him.

"What is it that you require of me, my lord?" Ulquiorra respectfully said.

"Take our 'guest' to the shower room to get cleaned up for the meeting, she will be attending as well. That is all," The ex-Shinigami ordered.

"Yes, my lord," With that said Ulquiorra left.

"I'm coming in," Ulquiorra said as he opened the door.

Orihime and Ulquiorra exchanged glares.

"You will accompany us at the meeting after you prepare," He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Prepare?" Orihime asked.

"I'm taking you to the shower room to clean yourself up," Ulquiorra explained, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I see," was all Orihime said to the Espada she thought was a monster.

She followed him out the door. They walked into the halls of Las Noches. They were at the shower room within minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Orihime. They walked in the shower room and Ulquiorra locked the door behind them.

"Strip," Ulquiorra demanded.

"N-n-not with you in here!" Orihime exclaimed and blushed.

"Hn," Was all Ulquiorra said before snatching her shirt off. She was covering up her chest even though her bra was still on.

"Stop!" She screamed then took a deep breathe."I'll bathe if you face the other way," Orihime said as she calmed down.

Within seconds she was fully undressed and pushed into the Jacuzzi like bathtub. Orihime's mouth was hanging open while covering her body.

"I would've accepted your offer if you had not vomited on my attire, but no you had to defy me. Let this be a lesson learned, little girl," Ulquiorra said glaring at the exposed girl.

"I said I was sorry!" She cried while she turned her back to him.

"You act as if I care," The Cuatro Espada stated.

"Sorry I forgot," Orihime sighed while scrubbing her self, back turned to the Arrancar.

For the next Thirty minutes Ulquiorra watched the girls bare back. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. In fact she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on in all his existence, but he looked past that and saw a disgusting, pathetic, and disobedient little girl.

"Woman, are you done already?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, but you ripped my school uniform, so what will I wear now," Orihime turned her head slightly,making eye contact with the Arrancar.

"You will be wearing that from now on," The Arrancar pointed at the chair that had a dress on it. The same colors that the Arrancar wore.

_Now I definitely look like a traitor. I feel so humiliated. This is my life now I have to learn to accept it...even if it hurts. I'm sorry Ichigo. I Know you're probably ashamed of me because of how low I sunk. If you were in my place you would've died before you helped Aizen hurt your friends. I'm sorry, but maybe I can destroy the Hougyoku. _

"Oh...could you please wait outside while I dress? It's just that...nobody has ever seen me naked before..please, if it's not too much to ask?" Orihime said looking down with tears threatening to pour out.

"If I don't?" Ulquiorra asked with a tiny smirk on his face.

"I did say please,"Orihime stated.

"I suppose," Ulquiorra said while shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed she jumped out of the bathtub and quickly got dressed. She looked in the mirror and admired how the dress hugged her curves. It was a strapless white dress that reminded her of a princess dress because it poofed from the waist down. She stepped out of the room only to come face to face with Cuatro Espada.

"Surprisingly it suits you, You look...nice," Ulquiorra said up and downing her, looking at her chest a few seconds more than he should've.

"Thanks?" Orihime said with a saddend expression.

"Lets go now," He said as he pulled her with his hand around his wrist.

"I'm scared," Orihime said to nobody in particular.

"You should be," was Ulquiorra's immediate reply.

"I see," Orihime sighed, she felt as if she was walking to her own execution.

Within minutes she was at the giant door where Aizen and his dearest Espada were. Ulquiorra opened the door and was greeted by Aizen and the Espada.

"Hello, Ulquiorra and Orihime," He flashed his fatherly smile at the two and motioned Orihime to come closer.

"Orihime, that's quite a remarkable power you possess. Will you be willing to share it with us?" Aizen asked, smile never faltering.

"Of course, Lord Aizen, mind, body, and soul," Orihime assured. She would have to gain Aizen's trust completely, if her plans were to follow through and that was to reject the Hougyoku.

"Wonderful to hear, Orihime. You're the princess of Las Noches," Aizen smiled at her, but Orihime was not fooled. To her, Aizen just told her that she was the princess of Hell.

"Take our 'guest' to her 'room' now, Ulquiorra." The former Shinigami ordered. What he was really saying was 'Take our prisoner to her cell, Monster.' Orihime thought.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra bowed and grabbed Orihime by her wrist.

"Now, Now, Ulquiorra. Orihime is our one of us now, she doesn't need to be dragged all over Las Noches like an animal, right, Ulquiorra?" Aizen shot Ulquiorra a fatherly smile.

"Correct, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said as he released his grip on Orihime's wrist.

Orihime felt a little sad about getting Ulquiorra in trouble with his 'god'.

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime sighed, looking at anything, but Ulquiorra.

"You've nothing to apologize for, woman." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Orihime being Orihime didn't like awkward silence, so she tried to make small talk with the Espada.

"What do you do all day in Las Noches?" Orihime asked in a sweet voice, she didn't really care, she just wanted to end the awkwardness.

"I have to talk to an Idiot all day long," Ulquiorra answered with a hint of an evil smirk on his face. He wanted to break her, this pathetic trash.

"Same here," Orihime said, looking up at the pale Arrancar. Ulquiorra looked at her and glared then looked forward.

It was silent until they got to her room. Ulquiorra came in and sat down on the white couch with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you here, I'm sure you have something better to do?" Orihime asked, on the other end of the couch.

"Lord Aizen has instructed me to stay in your room with you for at least an hour every day. I do have better things to do, but orders are orders," He replied with his eyes shut.

* * *

_Flash Back _

_"I have a mission for you, Ulquiorra,"Said the man who thought of himself as a god._

_"What would this mission be, Lord Aizen?" The loyal Espada asked._

_"Befriend our 'guest', Orihime Inoue. You will stay with her for atleast an hour a day and engage in conversation to find out her weakness is we will use her weakness against her. We need her to...cooperate with us. She is a strong willed woman. Do you understand, Ulquiorra?" The Lord of the Arrancars asked._

_"I understand, my Lord," Ulquiorra said."Is there anything else you require of me?" The Espada asked_

_"No, you may leave," Aizen smiled._

_Ulquiorra bowed and then left._

_End of Flash Back._

* * *

This was going to be a long hour for Ulquiorra.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You to all who reviewed, it really encourages me.**

**STORY ALERTS:**

**Hahyn girl**

**Ren-stranger**

**Ino1693**

**Ryuma Omega**

**REVIEWS:**

**Shadow fox angel**

**FFmaniacX**

**Tomia**

**Ren-stranger**

**Sakura chan720**

**Ulquihimelover285 Susan**

**FAVORITE STORIES:**

**Ulquria**

**Ryuma Omega**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_Faith is courage it is creative while despair is always destructive._

_~David S. Muzzey~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: II_

An awkward silence filled the room. Orihime didn't want the Espada in her room, she wanted to be alone and cry her heart out, because crying always made Orihime feel a little bit better.

"How was your day?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You were with me almost the whole day, I think you know how it went," Orihime sighed, not making eye contact with the Espada.

"What do you think about Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra asked in an inpatient tone.

"Your kidding, right? You already know," She gave him a dirty look and then her eyes rested on the reversed crescent moon.

"Tell me your life story," The Arrancar asked, immediately regretting what he said. He didn't want to hear the pathetic life story of trash.

"That's one of the two only things that belong to me and I don't want to share that information with you," Orihime said as a tear escaped her left eye.

"What's your other possession?" Ulquiorra said, mildly interested.

"Uhhh...ummm...my,my...it's really not that interesting," Orihime blushed while playing with her fingers.

"Everything you possess belongs to Lord Aizen, now tell me what is it, woman," Ulquiorra stated.

"My...my virgin...ity," Orihime's face was tomato red.

"Your virginity? Hmmm...I see. I will inform Lord Aizen about this and see if he wishes to take that for himself," Ulquiorra said as he looked at her.

"No please don't! I'll do anything!" Orihime cried, jumping off the couch and making eye contact with the Espada.

"Anything, you say?" Ulquiorra smirked.

"Yes," Orihime whispered, her eyes full of hope.

"Hn," Ulquiorra played a heartless bastard, but he really did have emotions. He just didn't want to feel them. He hated Aizen, he was only acting loyal so that he could get what he wanted. He had been secretly training and he would be a slight bit stronger then Aizen in a half of a year. That slight bit was enough to kill him. Aizen got too cocky and did nothing, but sit on his ass and drink tea, which the Espada hated. Nobody dared tell Aizen that his tea tasted like sugar and mud. Ulquiorra had to play his role until the very end, so he was going to inform Aizen.

"I will not," He hated lying, but Aizen did say to gain her trust.

"Thank you," She smiled.

"All I ask in return is for you to eat every one of your meals, will you do this, woman?" Ulquiorra asked with a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Of course," She replied while hugging the Arrancar.

"Enough, woman," The Cuatro Espada said before pushing her off him. He pushed her a little too hard, which caused her to fall to the floor.

"Owww," She groaned, rubbing her head.

"Did I say you could touch me, woman?" The handsome Espada asked while getting off the couch and standing directly over her.

She shook her head, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Then don't touch me, you disgusting creature," Ulquiorra said in a harsh voice. He didn't really think she was a disgusting creature, in fact she was the opposite. She didn't belong here. She wouldn't be able to adapt here. No, she would die here. Hollows were disgusting. Hueco Mundo was disgusting. She was a beautiful lively flower surrounded by ugly dead weeds, that's what made her disgusting. Jealousy perhaps? In time that beautiful lively flower was going to wither away and fade into the ash.

Tears started falling from her eyes and she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

_What a worthless task Lord Aizen has given me. Why should I have to stay here with that woman? That's right, to find her weakness. Isn't it obvious? Everything is her weakness. The pathetic trash. Are all humans like this? No, I can't seem to recall a single being from my human life that was as emotional as that woman. I myself don't even remember emotions quite well. Hn. Most likely because I am an Arrancar...it doesn't make sense. Stark feels compassion for Lillynette, does he not? Barragan acts like an ordinary old human man. Hallibel is respectful torwards her Fracci n and treats them as if they were her sisters. Nnoitra has strong sexual desires. Grimmjow has his own code of honor. Zommari is peaceful and respectful, but arrogant. Szayzel is helpful when his fellow Espada were in need of his intellect. Aaroniero was...awkward and the Espada would try to avoid him, so I cannot find a single good quality in this particular Espada. Yammy is an idiot, but he tries to 'befriend' me...trash. Maybe it's just me... Foolish, even though Espada have a few good qualities we're still full of anger, hate, sorrow, and despair._

Ulquiorra decided to leave her room immediately to go tell Aizen that she isn't a strong woman and everything is her weakness. If Aizen told him to retreat and continue his mission tomorrow he would have no choice but to do so, if Aizen did this Ulquiorra would make that shinigami's death twice as painful.

'How could Aizen be so stupid? Did he really think that a hollow, like me , wouldn't turn there backs on him the second they saw a weakness? Pathetic, simply pathetic,' Ulquiorra thought while he headed for Aizen's chambers, lowly Arrancars bowing to him while he did so, but Ulquiorra ignored them like the trash he thought they were.

* * *

"Ah, Ulquiorra. Is there a reason why you're not in Orihime's room?" Aizen's smile slightly faltered.

"Are 'guest' Orihime Inoue's weakness is anything the least bit hurtful to her 'feelings', Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra answered.

"Perhaps I explained it wrong, Ulquiorra. If we were to ask her to restore the hougyoku and she refused, what could we say to make her do it? Also, 'befriend' her, just in case no weakness can be found. Do you understand Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"I do, but the woman wishes to be alone right now, so I will continue the mission tomorrow. Is there anything else you require of me, Lord Aizen?" The Espada asked.

"No that is all. You may leave," Ulquiorra bowed and exited out of the throne room.

* * *

Ulquiorra got done from his shower when he realized that it was about time for the woman's dinner. He put on his Arrancar uniform and headed to her room. He stopped at her door when he heard her talking.

_Is another Arrancar in there socializing with her? They shouldn't be in there. They will be punished. Strange, I only detect the girl's riatsu. Is she talking to herself?_

Ulquiorra put his ear to the steel door and listened to what her voice was saying.

"I want to go home.

I feel so alone.

I will never see the sun.

There's nowhere to run.

The end is near.

I will die here.

I will never kiss you.

I already miss you.

I hate it here.

With every tear.

Aizen caused all this pain.

I hope he dies in vain.

Ulquiorra is so cruel.

He reminds me of a talking mule.

...I just want to go home," Orihime sung in a pitiful voice above a whisper. After she was done singing she started to sob.

_Must she always cry? Do I really remind her of a talking mule? Pathetic. She has a nice singing voice, I suppose...nonsense. Hueco Mundo isn't really that bad, is it? Hmmm... It does need a change in style. When I become king of this place I will make the lower Arrancar do it. I suppose I should feed the woman now._

"Your meal is here and you will eat," Ulquiorra stated as he personally pushed the cart to her.

"Owww! Do you have any Advil here?" Orihime asked clutching her stomach.

"The pain killers that humans use?" Ulquiorra asked slightly interested.

"Y-yes," Orihime groaned.

"Why do you need that? Has somebody hurt you, woman?" Ulquiorra said as he walked toward Orihime.

"No! Of course not! It's just that I'm on my... period," Orihime answered with a hint of blush on her face.

"What is a 'period'?" Ulquiorra asked while he tilted his head to the side.

"It's a girl thing!" Orihime shouted ,offended.

"Why do I smell blood? Are you bleeding, woman?" Ulquiorra said as he continued to walk to her bed.

"I-I'm bleeding, it's part of my period," Orihime explained while clutching her stomach.

"Where are you bleeding at, woman? Ulquiorra asked, now he was directly over her.

"...Down...there," Orihime blushed while looking away from the Espada.

"Down there? Do you mean your bleeding from your feet?" The confused Cuatro Espada asked while staring at the outline of her feet that were covered by a white blanket.

"N-no...here," Orihime pointed to her lower abdomen, her face turning a darker shade of pink.

"You are bleeding from your vagina?" Ulquiorra asked, interested.

Orihime nodded her head, she thought she was going to die from embarrassment. Her face was now tomato red due to the fact that he said the 'v' word.

He put his hand on her lower abdomen and gently rubbed it.

"W-what are you doing, Ulquiorra!" Orihime gasped.

"I was curious, Arrancar women do not have periods," Ulquiorra stated as he returned his hand to his pocket.

"I'll also need a pad or a tampon, either one is fine," Orihime blushed, she never talked about girl things with guys.

"I will talk to Szayzel, he will know all the items required to treat your period," Ulquiorra stated.

He was about to walk out her door when he forgot to say his daily threats.

"I'll be back in an hour and if you have not touched your food then I will personally shove the nutrients down your throat," With that said he left.

_Now it's time to find Szayzel._

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to Review! Come on just click the green button, come on please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I got so many reviews and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**STORY ALERTS:**

**kaykat**

**ShiraFuneHakuteiken**

**sinner1412**

**Okami105**

**IceGirl17**

**Seto'swifey**

**Flurry of freezing Flames**

**FAVORITE STORIES: **

**kaykat**

**ShiraFuneHakuteiken**

**FFmaniacX**

**Pipilove123**

**Flurry of freezing Flames**

**FAVORITE AUTHORS:**

**ShiraFuneHakuteiken**

**FFmaniacX**

**REVIEWS: **

**Ino1693**

**Seto'swifey**

**anonesque**

**kaykat**

**Ren-stranger**

**ShiraFuneHakuteiken**

**FFmaniacX**

**Pipilove123**

**Flurry of freezing Flames**

**IceGirl17**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and for deeds left undone.  
~Harriet Beecher Stowe~ _

* * *

_Everything Divides Us: III_

"Ulquiorra, what brings you to my lab today?" The pink headed Espada asked while flipping his hair.

"Do you happen to have Advil, pads, and tampons?" The Cuatro Espada asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why? Is Aizen's fuck doll on his period?" Szayzel laughed and immediately stopped when he realized Ulquiorra was choking him.

"Must I repeat myself, Octava?" Ulquiorra said as he glared at Szayzel.

"N-no, let me go and I will give you the items," Szayzel gasped.

Ulquiorra let go of him and brushed his shoulders off with his hands.

"Here's everything you need, plus a pair of several panties," Szayzel explained as he handed Ulquiorra the basket that Aizen gave to him to give to Ulquiorra.

"Szayzel, explain to me what a period is," the pale skinned Arrancar commanded.

"A period is one name for the monthly bleeding or menstrual cycle of reproductive aged women. The period happens because pregnancy did not happen and the lining of the uterus, which got thick with blood to prepare for pregnancy, is lost because it is not needed. Because of the bleeding the lining becomes thin and needs to be repaired by the body. More hormones will make the lining thick to prepare again to become pregnant. The whole point of having periods is to be able to get pregnant. Blood and tissue build up in the inside of the uterus to get ready for pregnancy. If pregnancy does not happen then the hormones drop and bleeding begins. A woman loses about 2-4 tablespoons of blood each month. Ten percent of women lose 80 ml or more blood with each period and anemia blood can result," Szayzel explained.

"I see," Ulquiorra said, slightly disgusted.

* * *

_"Tatsuki, wait up!" Orihime panted._

_"Were, gonna be late for school!" Tatsuki shouted._

_"I'm sorry, but could you please slow down." Orihime pleaded._

_"Don't be sorry, I'll slow down," Tatsuki smiled._

_"Thank you," Orihime said as she walked down the road with her best friend._

_"Don't mention it, Orihime," Tatsuki smiled._

_"I'm so excited to play base-cer, aren't you, Tatsuki?" Orihime asked._

_"Yeah, can't wait to kick some but," Tatsuki grinned._

_"Hahahaha," Orihime laughed._

* * *

_"Rukia will just love that dress, it's so pretty!" Orihime said as she sat down in her class room chair._

_"I already gave Rukia her Christmas present, this is for you," Ishida said as he handed the blue dress with a Quincy secretly hidden on the tag to her._

_"Thank you, Ishida!" Orihime exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air._

_"Your welcome," Ishida blushed while adjusting his glasses._

_"I'm going to try it on right now," Orihime said as she took off her shirt._

_"Umm, er, Orihime?" The Quincy called while blushing._

_"Oh, sorry, I'm used to being with Tatsuki," Orihime blushed._

* * *

_"Wow, look at all the Chappy stuff they got here," Rukia said as she hugged the Chappy doll._

_"Rukia, c'mon or else all the good prom dresses will be sold out!" A worried Orihime exclaimed._

_"Hold on, Orihime, just let me buy these Chappy PJ's," Rukia said as she handed the clerk some money._

_"Hahahaha, okay, Rukia," Orihime giggled._

* * *

_"Psssp, Chad?" A nervous Orihime called._

_"Yea, Orihime?" Chad asked as he handed a basket ball to Orihime._

_"Tatsuki really likes you," Orihime blurted out._

_"W-what? Really?" Chad blushed causing him to miss the basket and hit an old lady in the head._

_"Sorry," Chad called receiving a glare from the lady._

_"Yep," Orihime confirmed._

* * *

_"Orihime, will you marry me?" Ichigo said as he bent down on one knee._

_"O-of course, Ichigo! I would love to!" Orihime squealed._

_"That's great!" Ichigo shouted as he kissed her._

* * *

Orihime woke up on her queen sized bed thinking about her dream and how her future could have been if Ichigo wasn't a Shinigami_.'Bad thoughts, then I wouldn't have met Rukia, my idol, and I wouldn't have been so close to Ishida, chad, and Ichigo, like I am now_,' Orihime thought to her self.

"There were so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to have a trillion of different careers and go to every sweet shop and ask for one of everything. I wanted to marry Ichigo and have a lot of kids. I wanted to finally stop being a burden to everybody. I wanted to have a long peaceful life, then become a Shinigami. There were so many things I wanted to do," Orihime sighed as a few tears escaped her eyes without her noticing, unaware that somebody else was in her room.

"Cease your talking and eat, your life belongs to Lord Aizen now, don't think about your previous life," The Espada said coldly as he pushed the food cart to her.

"I'm sorry, I fell a sleep before you could give me the stuff I asked for, did you get it?" Orihime asked, worried. She felt like she would die if the cramping in her stomach didn't cease.

"Here, this is everything you need, plus several pair of under garments," Ulquiorra said as he handed her the basket.

Orihime blushed, she was so embarassed. _'Ewww, was he looking at them, oh my God_,' Orihime thought as she grabbed the basket.

"I will be back in one hour and ---"

"I know, I know Orihime said as she ate her food.

"Do not interrupt me, you should know your place, woman," Ulquiorra told her, nobody interrupted Ulquiorra Schiffer. Nobody.

"My place? I thought I was a guest here?" Orihime said slightly confused by what he meant.

A _guest, meaning you won't be here for now, then yes, __woman, you are a guest._

* * *

"I can't believe it! No way Orihime would take off to Hueco Mundo by herself!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, don't worry about it. We will find away to save her, but not right now," Rukia said as she walked down the road with Ichigo.

"Why not?" The confused substitute shinigami asked.

"Idiot,"Rukia punched Ichigo on the shoulder,"Captain Hitsugaya is following us to see if we do anything suspicious. Don't even talk about, I doubt he won't be listening to our conversation as well," Rukia explained.

"Right," Ichigo sighed.

* * *

"There's nothing to do here," Orihime stated as she paced back and fourth in her cell.

"I have to pee really bad, darn it, I would hate it if I peed on the floor. I won't pee on the floor because I'm a lady, so I guess I'll just have to wait," Orihime said out loud, as the minutes went by Orihime was becoming more frustrated, she had to pee, now.

"Darn, I'm just going to go out by myself and find the bathroom," Orihime said as she ran out the door.

She quickly ran through the door, but every door was the same, and soon she was lost.

_Oh no, I really need to pee! Wait, there's a door with a number four on it! That's got to be the bathroom! _

Orihime opened the door only to find a huge room with lots of books. The main colors of the room were black and green. It also had a huge balcony with a perfect view of the moon and a king sized bed with a chandelier hanging over it.

_This isn't the bathroom...Oh no. I really need to pee! I will not pee on the floor!I will not pee on the floor!Darn, I can't hold it anymore! _

"Woman, what are you doing in my room?" An angry Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime turned her head to face Ulquiorra only to see him in nothing, but a pair of boxers.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was your room, honestly. I can't hold it any longer!" Orihime cried.

"Woman, what are you--"

Ulquiorra stared at the urine that stained his floor. Ulquiorra was on the verge of ripping her beautiful auburn hair out for doing something so disgusting.

"Why did you do this? Was it because I brought you here, or was it because I force fed you?" Ulquiorra asked as he stared at the urine on his carpet.

"No I needed to pee and my cell didn't have a bathroom," Orihime said in shame while looking at the wet spot on the grey carpet.

_How could Aizen forget to put a bathroom in the woman's cell? How could I have not noticed his pitiful mistake? Of all the places in Las Noches the girl had to come and urinate on my carpet, disgusting. _

"I will inform Lord Aizen about this problem. Clean yourself up," Ulquiorra said as he pointed to his shower.

"Thank you," she blushed, just now realizing he was only in a pair of boxers.

"It's my duty," Ulquiorra said, his voice slightly showing some anger.

Orihime walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she undressed and turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature to her liking. She scrubbed the soap all over her body.

_'It smells like him,' _Orihime thought to her self as she let the warm water rinse the soap off her body.

Ulquiorra was content now that a servant came to clean the urine off his floor, Now he was waiting for Orihime to finish bathing. Realizing he was going to soon be talking to Aizen, Ulquiorra changed into his Arrancar Uniform. He also had hers clean, since she urinated in it.

Orihime was about to get out of the shower when she realized there was no towels, she also didn't have her Arrancar uniform with her.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Orihime called.

"Yes, woman?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Please hand me my uniform," Orihime asked while leaning on the door that separated her from him.

Ulquiorra grabbed the white dress and opened the door only to be met by to large breasts.

"Ahhhhh, you're supposed to knock!" Orihime yelled as she tried to cover her enormous breasts with her tiny hands.

"Don't make such a big fuss about everything, it's quite annoying," Ulquiorra stated as he was getting a slight erection from the sight.

As soon as she grabbed the Arrancar uniform she slammed the door in his face. Her face was getting darker by the second.

_'I can't believe he walked in on me_!' Orihime thought to herself as she changed.

_What a foolish woman, it's not like a haven't seen a woman's body before. Is it that important to human women that their bodies mustn't be seen? Pathetic humans, I will never understand them. _

Orihime finally dressed and Ulquiorra took her to Aizen to talk about the bathroom situation. The whole way there it was silence, but a comfortable one. Ulquiorra opened the giant door that led to Aizen's throne room and Orihime followed after him.

* * *

"Ah, Ulquiorra and Orihime, what brings you two here today?" Aizen asked, face in his palm.

"Inoue Orihime doesn't have a bathroom in her room and she has urinated on my floor. She wishes for you to build a bathroom in her room, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra stated as he bowed.

_What a jerk! He didn't have to tell Aizen that I peed on the carpet! That's so personal! My reputation is forever ruined, now every time Lord Aizen looks at me he will think 'There's the girl who peed on the floor,' darn. _

"Very well, I will have one built, you may leave," Aizen chuckled witch caused Orihime's face to become tomato red.

"Ummm, L-Lord Aizen?" Orihime called nervously while looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Yes, Orihime?" The king of Las Noches asked with a deadly smile on his face.

"I have a favor to ask," Orihime said as she finally looked him in the eyes.

"What is this favor you wish to ask?" Aizen asked more than mildly interested in witch she had to say then her body.

"May I visit the world of the living one last time?" Orihime asked politely as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

There was a long silence that filled the room until Aizen broke the silence.

"Of course you can, Orihime. I will allow you twelve hours , you will have to wear that silver bracelet and Ulquiorra will assist you there, understood?" Aizen asked as he flashed his fatherly smile.

"Yes, thank you, Lord Aizen," Orihime finally managed to say due to all the emotions she was feeling, she tried to smile at Aizen, but it was too hard, something about Lord Aizen made her feel uneasy.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is going to be the best one yet (To me.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you who all reviewed, it means a lot!**

**FAVORITE STORIES:**

**Cookiexcrumbles**

**Svartanna**

**Yuki shihoin**

**STORY ALERTS:**

**Benihimist**

**Frawg360**

**Yuki shihoin**

**REVIEWS:**

**Kaykat**

**IceGirl17**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

**FFmaniacX**

**Susan**

**Yuki shihoin**

**Kagome**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_We enjoy warmth because we have been cold._

_We appreciate light because we have been in darkness._

_By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness._

_~David Weatherford~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: IV_

"I hope you're satisfied that Lord Aizen was generous enough to let you see your pathetic world, that you cherish so much, one last time," Ulquiorra glared at her, not happy that he had to assist her to the human world he loathed so much.

"I'm very happy that Lord Aizen gave me such a wonderful opportunity," Orihime smiled weakly at nothing in particular, just happy to feel the rain on her skin. She was disappointed they arrived at night time. Orihime wanted to see the sun, but she wouldn't get the chance. She was happy nonetheless that she was in her own world, not Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra followed Orihime as she walked down an empty road, her skin glistened in the moonlight as the rain soaked her hair. Ulquiorra was concerned about her health, he didn't want her to get sick. He took off his coat and then called for her.

"Woman," he spoke. Orihime glanced over her shoulder to acknowledge Ulquiorra. "Here," he said as he handed her his coat. She flashed him a weak smile and hesitantly took it, fully aware that his body could adjust to the temperature, no matter how cold or hot.

"Thank you," she mutters while stopping and putting the coat on her freezing body, taking in his lavender mint scent. She then waited for him to declare it was his job, like he did every single time she praised him.

"That's not necessary, it is merely my duty, woman," he once again states as he continues to follow her through the pouring rain, staying a few feet behind her.

"I know," she whispers to the rain as her pace quickens down the road that led to Ichigo. She follows his riatsu, she felt, not only Ichigo's, but Rukia's and faintly Toshiro's, which meant Toshiro was hiding, or at least trying to.

The rain only got more intense as they continued to speed walk down the deserted road that seemed to be miles long to Orihime. Orihime couldn't wait to see the man that she swore five lifetimes to. She was very anxious to see Rukia as well, even if they would not be able to see her.

_I'm coming, Ichigo. It won't be long, I promise. It is as if it has been forever since the last time I saw you. I miss you all so much, I don't know how long I can stay in Hueco Mundo with everybody always trying to put me down! Hueco Mundo will never be my home! I know I'm being selfish, but I just can't wait until you save me. I hope by coming here I bought you all more time to train and get stronger, I'll be training, so I to can fight by your side and take Aizen down. Please don't rush your training for me, I couldn't live with myself if you all died because of me. I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes you all to come save me, I believe in all of you. I will be getting stronger as well. _

They walked in the rain in complete silence, each deep in thought. Orihime wasn't the only one with problems, Ulquiorra was facing a huge problem, a huge risk.

_Aizen is making me very angry, making me tend to this woman as if I was her mother. I'm not a babysitter. Being with her is preventing me from training, is Aizen aware of my plans? No, don't be foolish, of course he isn't. Aizen is a bigger fool than I anticipated. He uses us like tools, we are nothing more than that to him. Does he really think we, Arrancar, aren't aware of his plans? Giving us the name Espada, he must want us to know that we are nothing more than that to him. If I am correct, all of the Espada are training to defeat him. I can't imagine the look on his face when he realizes how much power I've gained. I have to continue hiding this power, I have to admit, I do have trouble controlling it. That is why I shouldn't be with this woman, I need to train, not be a babysitter. I'm an Espada, not a mother. Pathetic. I can't wait to dispose of the shinigami like the trash he is. Shinigami will never be equal to hollows. Never. _

Orihime was confused about the war, she always found herself asking questions about it.' Why would Aizen betray the soul society, didn't he have it good there? Why do the Arrancar follow his orders? What is Aizen going to do if he becomes the Soul king? What is to become of the world's people?' Orihime decided to ask the Espada in back of her.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime called out, not stopping to turn around.

"Hn," Ulquiorra grunted, annoyed that Orihime interrupted his all to important thoughts.

"What are...your...intentions?" Orihime asked, regretting she ever asked him, but she wanted to know nonetheless.

"My intentions are...to follow Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra lied, it shocked him a great deal that he almost told her his true intentions, due to the fact that he was deep in thought. He was relived when he caught himself.

"Why, he is a Shinigami?" Orihime asked, briefly turning to face him before speed walking again. she was unaware that she crossed a huge boundary. You were never suppose to ask an Arrancar that, it never ceased to remind them how pathetically low they sunk, but Ulquiorra refused to over react. He was not like the other Arrancar that he deemed trash. He almost slapped her, but shoved his hand back in his pocket when he realized it had risen.

"The same reason you do," _I have no choice. _

Orihime then understood, they had no choice, no say in the matter. It was due or die for them. Orihime felt bad for the Arrancar, even though they feasted on souls. 'So they are sort of like me,' Orihime thought to herself.

Ulquiorra could see the look on her face, even though he was behind her. Pity. He did not like it one bit. 'I have been pitied far too many times, I won't be pitied by trash,' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Do not pity me," Ulquiorra said ordered coldly, causing Orihime to tense up. She didn't look back at him, she just kept walking as if he never spoke those words.

Orihime looked at the beautiful full moon she loved even more, now that she was back in the word of the living. 'This moon is real, not artificial, this moon belongs to everybody. Hueco Mundo's moon belongs to Aizen,' Orihime thought. All of her thoughts vanished as soon as she reached the park where she first encountered Ulquiorra and Yammy.

"Do you know... that we...first met here?" Orihime asked, hesitating quite a bit. She then spotted the huge crater that the Arrancar created when they arrived in the world of the living. She was a little overwhelmed with the memories that flooded her brain.

"Yes, I am aware of that," he simply spoke as he returned his gaze to the full moon, he felt a pain in his chest when he remembered that it was a full moon the night he was murdered.

Their long walk through the pouring rain was about to come to an end when two figures became visible on a bench through the thick fog.

* * *

"Damn it, it's gettin' late and we still haven't convinced Toshiro that we're not goin' to save Orihime," Ichigo hissed.

"Shhh, do you want him to hear you? I have an idea, just follow my lead, ok?" The violet eyed girl explained as she scooted closer to Ichigo.

"Anything to save Orihime," he whispered, ashamed that he dragged her into this mess. He would do anything to drag her out.

"Ok, just follow my lead," Rukia said, she was determined to make the tenth captain believe that they were not going to save Orihime.

* * *

'I'm not convinced,' Toshiro Hitsugaya thought to himself as he shifted a little. The tree was just above Ichigo and Rukia and it was not comfortable at all. He decided that in a few minutes he was going to leave.

_He went to go save Rukia, no doubt that he's going to save Orihime. I just can't believe that she betrayed the Soul society. She doesn't seem like the type, but neither did Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. _

He continued watching them with a deep scowl engraved on his face, due to the fact that the rain soaked his hair and it was getting in his eyes. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and continued watching the couple.

* * *

"Ichigo, it's you..." Orihime trailed off as she tried to caress his face, but her hand went right through him. 'Right,' she thought as she rested her hand by her side and listened to the sweet melody of her friend's voices, it brought her peace. "It's so nice to hear your voice again, Ichigo," she whispered.

Ulquiorra studied her from a distance away. He thought it was useless to talk to someone if they couldn't hear you. Ulquiorra combed his hair out of his eyes with is pale fingers, he always hated the rain, it was such a bother to him. 'Pathetic girl, doesn't she know that they cannot hear her?' Ulquiorra thought as he watched the scene take place before him.

Orihime smiled sheepishly at her friends that she spoke so highly of until she heard what came out of Rukia's mouth.

"I can't believe Orihime betrayed us, what kind of friend is she?" Rukia said as she rolled her eyes, hating herself for what she was saying about her beloved friend. She returned her gaze Ichigo, who looked very depressed.

"She's not are friend at all," Ichigo said without emotion, refusing to look at the dark haired Shinigami.

"I never liked Orihime," Rukia choked out, the words tasting bitter, but strong nonetheless.

"Me neither, she was always gettin' in the way and shit," Ichigo said as he returned his gaze to meet Rukia's, their faces had the same expression, a pained one for speaking about their friend that way, but they were doing it for her, to save her.

Ichigo looked down at his wet shoes. Rukia tilted his face to look her in the eye and then she softly pressed her lips against his, Ichigo then deepened the kiss.

Orihime stood there in shock with her mouth wide open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing, as soon as they were done kissing Orihime clenched her shaking fists together, which caused her bracelet to slip off her small wrist.

* * *

Toshiro was convinced that they were not going to go save their supposed friend. He was just about to leave when he saw something that made his blue eyes widen. He could've sworn he saw Orihime Inoue for half a second, he would've missed it if he had blinked. He soon got over his shock and used shunpo to head straight for the Soul society, to give his full report to head captain Yamamoto, including what he just witnessed.

* * *

"Did you see that!" Rukia shouted in horror.

"Yeah, what in the hell is goin' on here?" A shocked and confused Ichigo asked while shaking and it wasn't because of the rain.

"I-I don't know, I don't know, but I saw the look on her face, Ichigo. She was angry, really angry, Ichigo." Rukia concluded, feeling guilty. She would give anything if Orihime hadn't heard those words. 'If only she knew the truth, if only,' Rukia thought. She just couldn't get over the fact that she could not sense Orihime's riatsu, let alone see her. 'What kind of devices is Aizen creating?' She thought to herself.

* * *

the instant the bracelet touched the ground it was already put back on by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was beyond furious that Orihime disobeyed orders and took the bracelet off. He threw Orihime over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"You disobedient trash," Ulquiorra hissed coldly while squeezing the air out of her. Her tiny fists started socking his bare back, this annoyed the Espada to no end. "Don't you dare touch me you little wench," Ulquiorra spoke harshly while walking out of the park.

"The bracelet fell of my hand, I didn't take it off!" She screamed while pounding on his back and kicking his stomach even harder. She was angry, confused, and hurt because of her supposed friends, it was to much for her. "Let me go! Now!" She screamed even louder.

"Cease your screaming," Ulquiorra comanded as he continued walking through the rain.

"No, you monster! Let me go!" She screamed as she yanked his ebony hair with such force. Ulquiorra slammed her against the wet sidewalk forcefully, causing her to cry out in agony. Ulquiorra kicked her stomach, which caused her to fly across the empty street. She returned her gaze to the Espada who was now standing directly over her. Ulquiorra examined her body, blood was gushing out of her mouth and she was clutching her stomach while gasping for air. Ulquiorra bent down and positioned his head next to her ear to whisper something in her ear.

"Are you going to be good little girl now?" Ulquiorra whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

"F-f-fuck y-you," she managed to choke out while laying on the street, desperately gasping for air.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened and then he slapped her left cheek, he left a huge purple bruise that covered up most of her cheek, even though he held back his strength a great deal.

Orihime cried out in pain, then cupped her left cheek. Ulquiorra got up and then spit on her face, he listened to her sob uncontrollably for at least five minutes. They had originally planned to stay in the world of the living for twelve hours, but only forty five had pasted since they arrived on earth. Ulquiorra decided that they were to leave now. He knew Aizen would understand why, the orders were to bring the girl back immediately if she took the bracelet off.

"Heal yourself," he calmly spoke as he turned his head to look at the bloody mess. "Do it. Now," he spoke once again.

"I-I-I c-can't," Orihime managed to say, she had a hard time talking due to the fact that she was coughing out blood uncontrollably.

"Why not?" Ulquiorra demanded, slightly worried.

"I-I d-don't h-have my h-h-hairpins," she choked out, while shutting her eyes.

"Where are they?" Ulquiorra asked wondering if she had lost them somewhere near by.

"M-m-my c-cell," she gasped.

"Why did you leave them there?" Ulquiorra asked, he was furious now that she couldn't heal herself, because there was no way that he could get to Hueco Mundo without facing Aizen, which meant he would be seeing Orihime all bloody and bruised up. Aizen was not going to be happy with Ulquiorra.

"Get up," he commanded. She didn't answer. Ulquiorra then realized that she was unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and opened the garganta. 'Aizen isn't going to approve of this,' that was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, I did. Please click the review button, please!

+++Review:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, it means a lot!**

**REVIEWS:**

**FFmaniac**

**kaykat**

**CookiexCrumbles**

**Hueco Mundo Princess**

**IchigoxRukia4ever**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**Bleach Boy**

**Misenia963**

**Mintyfencer**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

**Kandi-chan**

**( )**

**STORY ALERTS:**

**Losuien**

**Teenspirit223**

**FAVORITE STORIES:**

**Losuien**

**kandi-chan**

**mito0295**

**Please leave a review! Thank you!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_**Life's Completeness**_

_A love that lasts forever:  
A friendship naught can sever;  
A courage never failing,  
Though evil seems prevailing;  
And jouyous, radiant living,  
Made glorious by its giving;  
A faith strong and enduring,  
Unworthy thoughts obscuring;  
And eyes for seeing beauty  
In work, in play, in duty;  
Life ever onward flowing  
And more abundant growing;  
Love, courage, faith, and sweetness  
To make up life's completeness._

_~Poet: S. G. Fisher ~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: V_

It had been two weeks since the brutal day, when she had visited the world of the living. Orihime was content that she hadn't seen Ulquiorra for two whole weeks, Arrancar servants would come and bring her meals, they were also the ones that built her bathroom. Las Noches was a very lonely place, there was nobody to talk to , there were the servants, but she was too afraid to talk to them. Orihime decided that it was better to have no company at all, than the company of Ulquiorra's. She couldn't remember what happened after she sobbed uncontrollably, while Ulquiorra had his back turned to her. She came to the conclusion that she became unconscious. She didn't know what happened to Ulquiorra, she didn't know if Aizen punished him, she didn't know if he quit his job at being her babysitter. Ulquiorra was one Arrancar Orihime never wanted to see again, it would be too awkward.

Orihime was half asleep when she heard an unfamiliar voice, "Wakey, wakey," the doe eyed servant said as she poked at Orihime, it was one of those annoying pokes that still hurt after the poke. Orihime woke up, and rubbed her eyes and waited until her eyes weren't blurry anymore, to see a beautiful girl that short, choppy, and hot pink hair. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she wore a sweet smile on her face, something she hadn't seen in a long time. She wore an Arrancar dress that went up to her mid thigh, it complemented her B-cups very well, she also wore black boots that were a few inches below the knees. Orihime scanned her body and noticed her hollow whole that resided on her right leg, and her bone fragment that barely covered her shoulders. Orihime thought that she was the prettiest Arrancar in Las Noches.

"Were are we going?" Orihime asked in awe while getting off her bed. She sighed when she saw her cell, it seemed whiter than usual.

"We are going to meet with," she closed her eyes and giggled, "Lord Aizen!" She shouted, overly excited with her hands on her hips. She motioned for Orihime to follow her, she hummed while she did so.

"Why does Lord Aizen--"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha," the servant laughed and sighed when she was through, she looked at Orihime apologetically for interrupting her, "You were saying?" She asked.

"Why does Lord Aizen want to see me?" Orihime asked as she looked into the hot pink eyes of the servant.

"You'll know when we get to," she giggled and then fluffed her hair, "Lord Aizen's chambers!" She shouted, she reminded Orihime of a cheer leader.

"Why do you keep laughing when Lord Aizen's name comes up?" A curious Orihime asked.

"Hehehehe, well, you know how Lord Aizen always has his head tilted sideways? It's hardly ever straight," the servant asked.

"Yea," Orihime answered, she thought about how his face was always tilted in his palm.

"One of his eyes is bigger," the Arrancar started to laugh uncontrollably, then caught her breathe, "One of his eyes is bigger than the other one, he does that so everyone won't notice, but everyone does!" She laughed and then wiped her tears away. Orihime couldn't help it, she was soon laughing uncontrollably, this caused the Arrancar to do the same.

"What's your name?" Orihime asked as they came face to face with the doors that led to Aizen's throne room.

"Usagi, A.K.A. servant number two of Master Ulquiorra's Fracción.," the Arrancar smiled while pointing to herself.

"I'm Orihime," she said as she smiled.

"I know, _everybody _is talking about you," she laughed as she opened the huge doors, "Good luck," she said as he and Orihime parted ways.

Orihime was soon face to face with the man who thought he was god and his loyal soldiers.

"Welcome, Orihime," Aizen said, looking bored because his face was in his palm, "I am truly sorry for what happened to you, I assure you that Ulquiorra won't do that again, isn't that right Ulquiorra?" Aizen said while shifting his gaze to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra bowed and then made eye contact with his Lord, "Correct, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra assured and then briefly looked at Orihime.

"Good, escort Orihime to her room," Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra walked passed Orihime and motioned her to follow him, "Oh, and ,Ulquiorra?" Aizen called, Ulquiorra turned his back to acknowledge his Lord, "don't forget to give Orihime her gift, you may go," Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra walked through the halls with Orihime following him, he remembered what his Lord told him.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"So you are telling me that she took off her bracelet to confront her friends?" Aizen asked, trying to get the situation all straightened out._

_"That's correct, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra answered while looking into his Lord's reddish brown eyes._

_"I see, she can heal herself when she becomes conscious. We should give her time away from you, so you won't be able to come in contact with her, you'll have to get her a gift of apology, to ensure our trust. Do you understand?" Aizen explained as he smiled at Ulquiorra._

_"I understand, Lord Aizen," and with that, he left._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

They were inside her cell, all was quiet. Ulquiorra decided to give her the gift, he pulled out a pink note book and a pink fuzzy pen from his pockets and handed them to Orihime.

'A note book and a pen?' Orihime thought while she held them in her hands, "Why did you give me this?" Orihime asked as she flipped through the pages.

"It's a gift of apology, I... apologize for...hitting you," Ulquiorra said, he wasn't really sorry and had no regrets, he enjoyed seeing her cry, but he wouldn't do it again.

"It's fine," she said as she weakly smiled at him, she shifted her gaze to her notebook. She waited for Ulquiorra to leave, so she could write in her notebook, but he wasn't moving, he was staring at the notebook as if it were telling an interesting secret, "Are you going to leave?" Orihime asked still looking at her notebook.

"You're suppose to say 'thank you'," Ulquiorra said, still standing over her shoulder.

Orihime was irritated with Ulquiorra, it's not like he ever said 'your welcome,' "Why? When I say 'thank you', you always tell me it's your job," Orihime said, turning her head slightly to look at the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra thought back to all the times she praised him with thanks, he realized what she said was true, he wasn't doing well at befriending her, even if Ulquiorra hated Aizen, he never failed a mission. Never, "It wasn't my duty this time, I picked that out for you," Ulquiorra lied, the truth was that Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to go to the world of the living and pick out a gift for her. Ulquiorra hated lying, but he was good at it. He thought people who lied were afraid of the truth.

"Thank you," she mumbled, she was a little touched by his actions, but she couldn't forget who he was. No matter how nice Aizen and his Arrancars were to her, she couldn't forget who they really were, that would be her down fall if she did.

"I will bring you your breakfast, I will be back in fifteen minutes," Ulquiorra said as he left.

From the moment she heard the door close she opened her notebook and decided to write about everyday of her life that she could remember, she did this so she would not forget who she was. Even though Rukia and Ichigo hurt her, she would always love them. Fifteen minutes went by fast as she was writing, as usual the Cuatro Espada was on time.

"You will eat, won't you?" Ulquiorra asked, he decided to be less harsh with her. A mission was a mission. He knew Aizen wasn't pleased with him, though he hid it very well.

"I'm starving," Orihime admitted as she closed her diary and moved from the couch to the chair that was next to the food cart. She ate her breakfast which was surprisingly good, usually the food they served here was bland. She ate eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes with a tall class of milk.

"Is the food to your liking?" Ulquiorra asked, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, it's so yummy!" Orihime shouted, extremely happy.

"Yummy?" Ulquiorra asked, his head tilted to the side.

"That means it's very, very good," Orihime explained as she finished her meal, she rubbed her stomach and hopped on her white couch.

"You should shower, now, I'll be back later," Ulquiorra said as he walked out of the room, only to come face to face with the Quinta Espada, once again.

"Why are you lurking around the girl's chambers?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just thought I'd take a little stroll, and I guess I ended up here," Nnoitra explained, the toothy grin on his face.

Nnoitra watched as Ulquiorra disappeared into the halls, he opened the door to Orihime's room. He smiled when she gasped at his presence. Grimmjow, Loly, Menoly, and Hallibel came shortly after, "Alright, let's do this, Nnoitra," Grimmjow said as he flashed his toothy smile at Orihime, "Hi there, princess," He said as he sat on the couch, next to her.

"I don't think we have met, I'm Nnoitra," the lanky espada said as he stroked her hair, "We're going to have so much fun," he said, causing the four other Arrancars to snicker.

"Alright, lets do this before Ulquiorra comes back, I don't want to get in trouble with Lord Aizen," Hallibel said.

"Then lets get started," the blue haired Espada chuckled.

* * *

Please Review! C'mon click the button, you know you want to! :p

++REVIEW++


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who review! I worked so hard on this!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Ino1693**

**Tomia**

**FFmaniacX**

**Kaykat**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

**blondegirl09**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**Silvermercy**

**Grimmygurl**

**Mintyfencer**

**amdcormier25**

**STORY ALERT:**

**blondegirl09**

**heyuekai**

**amdcormier25**

**DarkSlayerRX**

**FAVORITE STORY**

**Grimmygurl**

**amdcormier25**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_Let your tears come. Let them water your soul. _

_~Eileen Mayhew~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: VI_

"Are we late for the show?" Szayzel asked as he barged in, followed by Yammy.

"No, looks like they just started," Yammy said as he slammed the door shut.

"Excellent, excellent, I will enjoy studying this activity," Szayzel said as he clapped his hands.

"Take your clothes off. Now!" An impatient Grimmjow shouted. Orihime was shocked and uncomfortable when seven Arrancar came in her cell, she now knew what their intentions were. She ran for the door, only to be tripped by Szayzel. She fell flat on her face, this caused all the Arrancar to laugh, excluding Tia, she just snickered.

Hallibel was getting scared, she knew Aizen would not approve. She agreed to come along for the show because she was jealous that Aizen paid more attention to the human than herself. Aizen used to tell her she was the princess of Las Noches, because she was the strongest female Arrancar, the third Espada. When she heard Aizen call another woman that, anger and hurt boiled up inside her. Tia decided that this wasn't the way to deal with her problems, the human would be thrown away when the time came, these actions would only anger her Lord, "I'm leaving," Tia said as she walked out of the room, nobody stopped her because she was the strongest out of all of them, and they knew it.

"What ever," Grimmjow mumbled before turning his attention to the fully clothed human,"I guess I'll just have ta do it for ya," Grimmjow said before ripping all of her clothes off.

Orihime didn't know she was naked until she felt a breeze,"No, don't do this, please!" Orihime shouted while attempting to cover her body up.

"No, don't do this, please!" Loly mocked, Szayzel and Yammy giggled.

"I'll go first," Nnoitra chuckled as he threw her over the arm of the couch, her but was up in the air.

Nnoitra gripped her hair with his fist, causing Orihime to yelp in pain. He took of his pants with his free hand and his hard member was on display to all. Orihime cried silently in the cushion of her couch, she tried to scream, but she didn't know who to scream for. Four Espada and two Numeros were in her room and they weren't going to help her, they were going to do the opposite. She thought about the one person who was always there to help her when she needed it most, but she knew that no matter how loud she screamed for him, he wasn't going to save her this time. She had to have faith and hope if she wanted to survive here, that's why she kept telling herself that a miracle was going to happen if she just said his name. So she did, "Ichigo!" She screamed, but her words were muffled by the cushion. She said his name as if she expected him to come bursting through the door, but then she remembered what he said the last time she went to the world of the living.

"What was that, pet? You want me to fuck you like no man has ever fucked you before? Ok, if you insist, you little slut," he said as he penetrated her.

Orihime felt so powerless and so helpless. This monster was taking her innocence, destroying her soul and leaving the body behind. She felt him tear through her, she felt his penis penetrating her, he was raping her anally. This was a violation of her body and everything she held sacred, she would never be the same. She screamed so loud, she was certain everybody in Las Noches heard her. She felt as if her legs were being severed. The rough pounding was too much to bear, she screamed so loud her lungs hurt, her screams were almost loud enough to block out the cheering of the other Arrancars.

Nnoitra's brutal pounding was sure to leave bruises. Every time she screamed he would make rude remarks. Orihime cried her heart out, "That's right, baby, say my name!" He laughed as he trusted deeper into her, one hand pulling her hair and another around her waist. Orihime struggled, trying to fight for her dignity, "I love when they struggle," Nnoitra whispered in her ear.

Orihime couldn't believe what this sick bastard was telling her, she couldn't believe this was happening, but the rough pounding of her rapist told her otherwise. Orihime felt like she was garbage, the shame was unbearable, especially with six other people watching her suffer and cheering about it, they were enjoying every minute of it. Why did they hate her so much? Orihime didn't feel the excessive amount of blood running down her legs, she could only feel the rocky rhythm of the Quinta Espada on top of her. Being raped was degrading and painful, after awhile her body went numb.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Grimmjow shouted, his penis bloody hard from watching all this.

With a throaty moan, Nnoitra released inside of her. Orihime was sick to her stomach when she felt the Espada's sperm run down her legs, mixing with her blood. All these feelings and emotions were going on her head, but her mind was blank at the same time, the tears never ceased. Nnoitra pulled out of her, his member covered with Orihime's blood, "Look at the huge whole I made, nobody will ever want her now," he told everybody, they laughed at her broken figure.

"That's almost as big as my hollow whole," Grimmjow stated as he made his way to her, "You little whore, I bet you enjoyed every minute of it," Grimmjow spat as he turned her body over. He gripped her hair and dragged her towards the wall, "Suck," Grimmjow said as he shoved his manhood into her mouth and all Orihime could do was choke, with each thrust you could hear her head bang against the wall. He finally released inside her mouth, this caused her to gag and spit up his seed all over the floor.

"Yer up next, Yammy," Grimmjow sneered as he looked at Yammy who was currently picking his nose, he flicked his booger into the air and then proceeded toward Orihime.

"She's very small, I dun think I'll fit," Yammy while attempting to shove his stiff penis into her virgin sex.

Orihime felt a jab in her lower adobe men, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, stop, please, stop!" Orihime cried as she woke from her trance. It was unlike any pain she ever felt. His enormous penis penetrated her. Blood flowed out of her vagina as she screamed all her pain out. Orihime was being forced to be the Espada's sex toy. She came here to save her friends, not lose her innocence in a very painful and disgusting way, but if somebody told her ahead of time would she still have came? Yes, she would have, because that was who she was. Orihime always pictured her first time to be with Ichigo, but now that was never going to happen, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She cries as she's struggling, her screaming only brought the Arrancars pleasure. Soon Yammy was through and with a release, he dropped her like a trash bag. Loly and Menoly slithered slowly toward her, smiling wickedly.

"You dirty little slut!" Loly said as she kicked her. Loly and Menoly kicked her over and over again while the others cheered. When Loly and Menoly were satisfied they stopped. 'Ulquiorra won't like her now,' Loly thought as she smiled wickedly at the broken doll.

"Lets leave before that prick, Ulquiorra, shows up," Grimmjow said as he excited the door.

"It was fun," Nnoitra winked at the sobbing human girl, then he left, they all did. Orihime was all alone, and for the first time it was a good thing.

Hours later, Ulquiorra walks toward the girl's room with a servant following him. He opens the door, only to see a naked, bloody, and bruised human girl. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he walks toward her, it's now completely obvious to what has happened to her. He gently picks her up and sets her on the couch, "Go bring me some wet towels," he orders, the servant obeys and leaves Orihime's room. Somebody was going to pay for this.

* * *

A/N: Please review, I worked really hard on this.

+++REVIEW+++


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, it means a lot!**

**REVIEWS:**

**FFmaniacX**

**amdcormier25**

**blondegirl09**

**ToshiXgaka4ever**

**Wethril**

**Ino1693**

**kaykat**

**Kandi-chan**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**misenia963**

**mintyfencer**

**STORY ALERTS:**

**Pink Sand Rose**

**NELL4012**

**FAVORITE AUTHORS:**

**Kandi-chan**

**FAVORITE STORY:**

**Heavens Grace aka KTH**

**Sexy Vampire Girl**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_The past is strapped to our backs. We do not have to see it; we can always feel it._

_~Mignon McLaughlin~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: VII_

Ulquiorra began wiping the blood off Orihime's legs, he was disgusted with the rapist for doing this to a pure girl. He remembered her telling her that her virginity was of great importance to her and that nobody ever saw her naked. He saw the bruises on her thighs after he wiped the blood away, he wouldn't treat her, he would wait until she was conscious, so that she could heal herself. Ulquiorra put Orihime's dress on for her, he assumed that she would be mortified if she saw she was naked, maybe if he dressed her she assume the rape was a dream. Ulquiorra knew she would see the bruises so he dismissed the thought from his mind, whoever did this was going to pay because he was going to have to be the one to comfort her. After he was done dressing her, he set her down on her bed and tucked her in.

Ulquiorra walked out of the room to investigate, he would ask some of the Espada questions. He walked through the halls of Las Noches when he hears someone calling him, "Hey," an unfamiliar voice called, though the voice was unfamiliar the tone wasn't.

Ulquiorra looked at the woman who had purple tear marks and a hollow mask that resembled a hair clip. Her eyes and her hair seemed so familiar, "What is it?" Ulquiorra glared at the woman, he now recognize her, she was privaron Espada, one-hundred and five. The woman slowly and sensually walked toward Ulquiorra while a smile laced her lips. Ulquiorra was irritated, he hated when woman would try to force themselves upon him in their pathetic ways, which might have worked on any other man, but not Ulquiorra. He hated when woman came to him, which was all the time, "If you have nothing to say I will leave, I've much more important matters to attend to," Ulquiorra said as he began to walk away from the woman.

"I don't get a _'hello'_?" The woman asked as she became face to face with the Cuatro Espada.

"What is your business with me?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Does the name Cirruci ring a bell, big brother?" she said as she smiled at him.

"Cirruci, ah, yes, I know who you are. Your last names Thunderwhich now?" Ulquiorra asks, his shock is hidden, he was uncomfortable talking to the girl who once was his little sister.

"Yea, it was my stage name, used to be a stripper, that was the only option if I wanted to survive," Cirruci said, her smile faltering.

"I suppose you blame me for that," Ulquiorra said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wasn't in the mood to hear how he ruined someone's life, he didn't care. He was on a mission and he didn't have time for that.

"The past is the past, that was over two-hundred years ago, I've gotten over it, I just wanted to see my big brother," her voice was full of honesty.

"I don't have time for a 'family reunion'," Ulquiorra said bitterly, the past hurt him so much just thinking about it.

Ulquiorra was about to go, but Cirruci grabbed his wrist," I want to know," she spoke, her voice filled with passion and her eyes were searching his.

"What do you want to know?" Ulquiorra asked as he freed his hand from her grip.

"I want to know the past, why did you do what you did? I was young, I hardly remember the conflict you had with our family, please tell me what you remember," Cirruci pleaded, she wanted to know why her brother ruined her life, was his reason worthy enough for her to spend several years suffering? Was it worthy enough to forgive him for what he did?

"Very well, if you wish to know," Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_"You disgrace our family!" The eldest man of the house hold yelled as he slapped the blue eyed boy. The boy said nothing as he fell into the hay of his family's farm, "You call this clean?" The grandfather asked as he pointed to his older sister, Rosa's dress. Rosa was Ulquiorra's older sister, everyone in the village thought she was such a lovely lady. She had long curly dark brown hair and dark green eyes with tan skin. Rosa was a woman who seduced a lot of men, though few knew of this, "What do you have to say for yourself, Ninyo?"_

_"Sorry, sir," the emotionless boy said. It was always like this, he had heard his family call his father a bastard because he raped his mother, that's how he was born. The eldest man of the house decided to curse Ulquiorra's father's descendents by making the twelve year old boy become their family salve and their scape goat. He was the only son who had to work and work. Seymour, Ulquiorra's older brother never did any farm work. Seymour was a great Soldado, who was a very respected man in their village, Búsqueda. Seymour and Ulquiorra hardly exchanged words, he was a disgrace to the family, the only time people ever talked to him was when they were chewing him out._

_"Abuelo, is my dress clean already?" Rosa shouted as she entered the barn._

_"No, Nieta, the boy has ruined it!" The angry grandpa yelled._

_"Dios mío! What am I going to wear to Seymour's ceremony?" Rosa said as she stormed out of the barn._

_"See what you did? You will not eat for two days!" He said as kicked the boy and then he exited the barn. This was a typical day for Ulquiorra, a twelve year old boy._

* * *

-Two Years Later-

_"This wonderful meat that you've cooked, Abuela," Seymour complemented. Rosa, Seymour, Thomas (father), Juan Carlos (grandfather), Benita (grandmother), Cirruci (two year old sister), and Ulquiorra sat at the table eating their lunch._

_"Thank you, Nieto," the chubby lady smiled._

_"You, Ninyo, go get Delores!" The grandmother yelled_

_"Yes, ma'am," Ulquiorra said as he excused himself from the table. He walked into the room that his skinny 'mother' resided in._

_"Benita requests your presents at the table, ma'am," Ulquiorra spoke, his 'mother' was always sitting at the edge of the bed, looking out the window with her hands in her lap. She always had her black hair tied up in a bun, like her mother, Benita. She nodded and Ulquiorra went back into the kitchen._

_"You're done eating, pig, go work, now!" Thomas yelled, his dark skin burning in the sun._

_"Yes, sir," Ulquiorra spoke as he headed toward the farm. He worked and worked, occasionally glancing at some boys, they were play fighting with sticks across the field, how he envied them. He saw a stick and swung it in the air, this entertained him a great deal._

_"I will beat you with that stick, I will make you regret slacking off on your duties, your such a disgrace!" Benita yelled as she snatched the stick from him, she beat him with it over and over again, she got bored because the boy wouldn't cry, then she left._

* * *

_-Three Years Later-_

_Seventeen year old Ulquiorra was harvesting some vegetables on one hot summer day in Mexico when he saw his little sister, Cirruci, walked up to him, "Why are you always working?" She asked._

_"I'ts my job," Ulquiorra said, Cirruci was too young to understand his position in the Hernandez family._

_"Why are you so skinny? Abuela can cook you food, like she does Rosa, Seymour, and me," five year old Cirruci asked._

_"I'm not hungry," Ulquiorra lied, this girl was making him feel pathetic, he always felt like trash, he always felt so pathetic, but this girl took it to a whole new level. He was beat everyday, no matter how hard he tried, he could never please them._

_"Big brother, lets play a game!" Cirruci shouted happily while clapping her hands._

_"I've work to do," Ulquiorra sighed._

_"Oh," Cirruci sighed, nobody ever wanted to play with her._

* * *

_-One Year Later-_

_Ulquiorra spied his brother's sword, he must have left there. Big mistake. Ulquiorra glared out the window, he saw the whole family out on the field, praying to their gods. Perfect. Ulquiorra hid the sword in a towel and headed toward the field, where his 'family' was, 'I've waited so long for this,' Ulquiorra thought as he made his way toward them._

_"What are you doing, Ninyo?"Benita yelled, she was angry at Ulquiorra for interrupting their prayers. Ulquiorra pulled out he sword he was hiding, he unsheathed it. He ran toward Benita and stabbed her chest, the sword went all the way through her plump body. She slid off his sword and fell to the ground._

_Ulquiorra heard his family shriek, a chorus of "Benita!" and "Abuela!" Could be heard through out the field._

_He sliced Rosa into two and twirled around, causing him to kill Juan Carlos the same way as he did Rosa._

_"What in the hell are you doing? Ninyo!" It was more of a yell instead of a question, coming from Thomas. Ulquiorra answered with a slice at Thomas's head, it rolled across the field. Seymour attempted to fight back, his punch was blocked and Ulquiorra held his right while decapitating Seymour's arm, Seymour fell to the ground and died from shock of blood loss._

_Ulquiorra turned his attention to the lifeless woman called Delores, he walked toward her, stepping on Benita's head, squishing it like a pumpkin. He held the sword up and then swung it down, splitting Delores's head in two. The only one left was Cirruci, who was currently sobbing," Why, big brother, why!" She cried. _

_"Would you like me to end your suffering, girl?" Ulquiorra asked._

_"No, y-you monster!" Cirruci screamed as she ran away._

_Ulquiorra examined the battle field and then he cried for everything that he could not cry for before. He sobbed until he cried all the blue out of his eyes, leaving teal tear marks in the process. He took the Sword and stabbed it through his heart, the organ that caused him so much pain._

_-End of Flash Back-_

* * *

"So that's why you killed them?" Cirruci asked.

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied.

"That's a good enough reason, I suppose," Cirruci said as she walked away, "Bye, big brother," she said, then she stopped for a moment, "By the way I saw Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Yammy, Sayzel, and two girls walk out of the human's room, I thought you should know since you were the only one who was suppose to be in there," Cirruci said as she disappeared into the many halls of Las Noches.

_So they are the ones who raped the woman._

* * *

"U-U-Ulquiorra!" Loly and Menoly stuttered.

"Did you participate in the rape of Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra asked, his glare never faltering.

"N-No, we didn't!" Loly answered, scared to death.

"Do not lie to me," Ulquiorra fired back.

"Yes, we were there," Menoly whispered as she fell down and hid her face.

"I wasn't!" Loly yelled at Menoly, Loly was about to leave her dirty, unkept chamber when Ulquiorra blocked her way.

"Have you ever been raped before?" Ulquiorra asked Loly.

"N-no," Loly said, her eyes tearing up.

"Strip," Ulquiorra told the girls. He raped them until they were sore everywhere, they didn't even have the will to beg anymore. They were just laying on the ground, lifeless.

"I take it you've learned your lesson, it's time for me to do what you wished you could do to Orihime Inoue. You _Numeros_ have made me look like a fool in front of Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said as he fired a cero at them.

* * *

Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Sayzel, and Yammy were spared and they still kept there Espada ranks, much to Ulquiorra's dislike. Their punishment was that they were tortured in a dome for every Arrancar to see, if they wished. Tousen and Gin had fun torturing them. Sayzel was crying and Yammy was sobbing like a baby, Grimmjow and Nnoitra didn't let their tears spill out, they cursed Tousen and Gin in the process.

A week has gone by since Loly and Menoly were raped and executed, a week has also gone by since Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayzel, and Yammy were punished. Ulquiorra was not allowed to be Orihime's guard for three weeks, Aizen thought it would be best if Orihime didn't see a single male for awhile, Hallibel was her new guard, in the meanwhile. Ulquiorra enjoyed the break he was given, but that would soon end when he would have to go back.

* * *

A/N: OMG, that was a hard chapter for me to write, please tell me how you liked it, or if you didn't at all. Please click the button, please! Thank you! **+++REVIEW+++**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who reviewed! I had so much to do last week. Sorry for the late update, I never updated late before and I promise I won't make it a habit.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**Grimmygurl**

**Kaykat**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**tabs**

**mintyfencer**

**blondegirl09**

**Seto'swifey**

**FFmaniacX**

**ShadowFoxAngel**

**misenia963**

**Ratraccoon**

**Kandi-chan**

**Wethril**

**amdcormier25**

**FAVORITE STORIES:**

**animebabe55**

**White wolf 1990**

**Black Ice Tears**

**Blu inu**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**STORY ALERTS:**

**animebabe55**

**Tempete Sanguine**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**AUTHOR ALERTS:**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**FAVORTITE AUTHOR:**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**Thanks for supporting my story!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_A mind all logic is like a knife all blade._

_~Rabindranath Tagore~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: VIII_

Ulquiorra just got back from Cirruci's chambers, they had tea and Cirruci rambled about things that did not interest Ulquiorra in the slightest, but he listened, nodded his head, and sipped his tea. He was trying to observe her behavior and he asked her a few times about her hobbies. He also was going to ask her how to befriend someone, but he decided against it because he didn't want to seem weak in front of any of his fellow Arrancars.

Three weeks had finally passed and Ulquiorra was getting ready to return to his duties as Orihime's care taker, much to his dislike. He didn't really know how to comfort anybody, so how was he suppose to comfort Orihime? Would she be lifeless, like Loly and Menoly? After Ulquiorra realized they acted lifeless he deemed them as worthless and disposed of them as soon as possible. He decided that he would be less annoyed with her if she acted how she used to prior to the rape, another reason why he didn't want her to act like a lifeless doll was because it would make his job difficult in befriending her.

Ulquiorra knocked on Orihime's door and then he entered her room. She was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, "You may come in," an Arrancar servant came shortly after with a tray of food, then the servant left, "Your food is here, I would appreciate it if you ate," Ulquiorra said as he walked toward her, he was secretly congratulating himself for asking her to eat in a kind way.

"Woman," Ulquiorra called, he touched her forehead,"are you sick?" He asked, gently rubbing her head. He withdrew his hand when he noticed the look of shock that adorned her face.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed while sitting up," Get back!" She yelled while scooting up against the wall, distancing herself from Ulquiorra.

"What is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra asked, annoyed. He was trying to comfort her and she was making it difficult.

"...Nothing, I'm going to go take a shower," Orihime whispered, tears threatening to spill.

"Not until you eat," Ulquiorra ordered.

"I won't eat, until I take a shower," Orihime glared at Ulquiorra, she then pulled the covers over her head.

"You will," Ulquiorra told her as he yanked her blanket off.

"Stop!" She yelled,"Please, Ulquiorra, I don't feel like eating right now, I'm sorry," She whispered, tears spilled out and glistened on her skin.

"You promised me you would eat," Ulquiorra said in a deadpan voice, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I...promised you that if you...it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm not virgin anymore!"Orihime raised her voice, glaring at the Espada, her face was drenched in red.

Ulquiorra remembered,"I don't understand. Why don't you heal yourself? If you did you would still be a virgin," Ulquiorra replied, he did not understand her at all, he patiently waited for her reply.

"I did!" She screamed, she took a deep breathe and wiped her tears away," I'm still a virgin, but I lost my innocence, the experience of being...raped...will never go away," she explained as she sat up on her bed.

"Foolish antics," Ulquiorra said as he pushed the cart to her,"you will eat, now. I have much more important things to do, and they don't include waiting for you to shower," Ulquiorra stated coldly.

"N-no!" Orihime cried as she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.

"Woman, if you don't come out of the shower room I will personally remove you from there, it's your choice," Ulquiorra calmly said as he walked toward the shower room.

"I don't have a say in anything! Nothing is my choice, so don't sit there and lie, you...you bastard!" Orihime yelled as she turned on the shower. Orihime waited awhile, she didn't want to take off her attire because she thought that Ulquiorra would bust the door open any second, surprisingly, he didn't.

"Very well, shower. I have no reason to participate in your foolish games, but you will eat. I'll come back in one hour," Ulquiorra said as he exited her room. He decided to let her have her way, it would be easier to befriend her, if he did so.

He walked through the halls of Las Noches, searching for the one person that he thought would be able to help him. He was irritated by the idea of asking this particular person for advice, but he had to complete this mission, he knew Aizen would be asking him any day about how much progress he was making.

* * *

Orihime stood naked in her shower, it seemed that no matter how many times she showered she would never be clean. She was sick of feeling dirty.

_I'm so sick of feeling like garbage! Will I ever get over this? I must, for everyone who is counting on me. I must act like it doesn't bother me. I must stay sane. I used to be so different, so happy, so ignorant. My feelings for Ichigo have died, somewhat. How long has it been since I've seen his face? I can't even remember his face! What kind of friend am I! Are my friends really counting on me? Ichigo doesn't care about what happens to me, said so himself...He's not coming to save me, like he did Rukia, is he... It has been...How long has it been? I...don't...know..._

Orihime put on her uniform and stared at her food. She was not hungry in the slightest, she then thought of away to get rid of the food. She picked up her plate and then carried it to the bathroom, she opened the toilet lid, and then she flushed her meal down the toilet.

"There," Orihime said to herself, she was content and then she began to write in her journal, but then she remembered that she had already wrote everything she remembered into that notebook, "Uhhhhhhhhhh!" Orihime groaned, frustrated, "My life sucks," Orihime stated while pacing back and fourth, she was so bored, it was driving her crazy.

"I want to go home! I want to go home! I'm so sorry for what I did! I'm so sorry! Please, just let me go home!" Orihime sobbed to nobody in particular. Her right cheek was pressed against her steel door.

Ulquiorra was on the other side of her door listening to her cry. His job was to comfort her, but how was he? He then remembered his conversation with Gin.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Who is it?" A cheery voice asked._

_"Ulquiorra," a monotonous voice said._

_"Oh, I just knew you'd be comin' around!" The silver man grinned wider._

_"Gin, I-" _

_"Say no more, Mr. tidy whitey," Gin said as he motioned for Ulquiorra to come in his room, "Havin' some trouble makin' friends with Hime?" Gin asked as he sat at the edge of his bed._

_"Yes, I-"_

_"Ya know, makin' friends is easy to do, I'll teach ya everythin' I know," Gin said to Ulquiorra while patting him on his back, "Ya gotta smile," Ulquiorra crossed that option of his mental list,"Ya gotta ask 'em how they are. Ya gotta dine with 'em. Ya gotta compliment 'em. When ya are talkin' ta 'em throw some jokes here and there, and ya gotta be nice to 'em and do nice things for 'em. Oh, yeah, if ya want ta be the fun and excitin' type of friend then ya hafta make time for 'em and do things the both of ya enjoy. Some examples are, uh, you could go swimmin' with 'em, or, um, dance with 'em. The best way ta befriend someone is ta get 'em toys and nice things. If ya are tryin' to befriend a female the best thing to get 'em is a doll house, with lots of barbies. One time, back in the ol' days, there was a girl, she was a Shinigami,with pink hair, it was her birthday, I got her a doll house and we became besties right away," Gin passed him a paper that had toys all over it._

_"Gin, what is-"_

_"This is a toy store add! It also has the address of the place on it somewhere, go ta the world of the livin' and get her some toys!" Gin shouted cheerfully._

_"Won't the shinigami-"_

_"Eat this, It'll hide ya riatsu for five hours," Gin said as he handed Ulquiorra a yellow pill._

_"Does Lord-"_

_"I also tol' the boss himself that ya would be goin'," the silver haired man said while getting up and opening his door, he motioned for Ulquiorra to leave, "Bye bye," Gin grinned wider while shutting his door._

_Ulquiorra never wanted to go back there for anything._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

Ulquiorra was planning on going to the toy store tomorrow, but from listening to her cry about being bored and so, he decided to go now.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, please R&R and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Kaykat**

**blondegirl09**

**amdcormier25**

**FFmaniacX**

**Wethril**

**Misenia963**

**mintyfencer**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**Seto'swifey**

**FAVORITE STORY:**

**Crimson Sakura Princess**

**Wethril**

**Sammyo.0**

**STORY ALERT:**

**BrokenDollie**

**eRouge6x3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_What can we take on trust  
in this uncertain life? Happiness, greatness,  
pride - nothing is secure, nothing keeps.  
~Euripides, Hecuba~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: IX_

Szayzel was walking through the halls of Las Noches when he heard Nnoitra and Grimmjow talking.

"Octava, what's with the look on yer face?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Gin," Szayzel muttered.

"What did that grinnin' bastard do to you?" Grimmjow asked.

"...I was working on a project, I was so close to making myself a female. Gin took all my potions and destroyed them all, right before my eyes. It was my_ punishment._ I will never get a vagina!" Szayzel shouted in anger, he calmed himself down and then gazed at Nnoitra.

"Fag," Grimmjow muttered.

Szayzel's eyes were locked on Nnoitra, Nnoitra was glaring at Szayzel. _'Something is different about Nnoitra, hmm. What is it?' _Szayzel thought. He stared awhile longer at Nnoitra, then he figured it out. He let out a chuckle," Your bald, you look so ridiculous, you look like a light bulb, hahaha," Szayzel mocked.

"His head's shinier then his silverware collection," Grimmjow snickered while running a hand through his hair.

"Grimmjow, if you don't shut up, I'll-"

"Nnoitra, by any chance, are you the one who has been stealing all of silverware? Lord Aizen wouldn't be pleased," Szayzel said while frowning at the Quinta.

You could practically see the steam coming from Nnoitra's bald head.

"He's kidding, it's a goddamn joke, you cock sucking queer!" Nnoitra shouted.

"No I wasn't, I saw you snatch Tia's spoon, fork, and knife, when nobody was lookin', I didn't really care, though," Grimmjow stated as he glared at Nnoitra.

"We all know that _you _don't care, seeing that you don't use silver ware at all, it's very rude to eat with your hands," Szayzel sneered while crossing his arms.

"I am a man," Grimmjow stated.

"What did Gin do to you, Grimmjow," Szayzel asked, changing the subject.

"...I don't wanna talk about it, fag," Grimmjow muttered.

"Gin changed his Resurrección form, he used to be a house cat, now, he's a stray mutt!" Nnoitra shouted, then he started laughing with Szayzel.

"Can it, baldy!" Grimmjow yelled.

"This is all Gin's fault," Szayzel said before Nnoitra could reply to Grimmjow's remark.

"Yea, that bastard," Grimmjow muttered.

"We should get revenge," Nnoitra suggested.

"Yes, indeed, I have an idea! We'll call this plan F.G.U," Szayzel clapped, with a smile on his face.

"Does that stand for fucking Gin up?"Nnoitra asked.

"...No, but I suppose you could say that, given the fact that you are less intelligent than me," Szayzel stated.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood inside the Karakura super store. The store was closed and Ulquiorra was looking at some toys. He through a giant doll mansion in the shopping cart along with several dolls. Ulquiorra walked along the isles, he was soon in the sewing department. He grabbed all the sewing related items he could find and he put them in the cart. Ulquiorra also got papers, crayons, glitter, glue, scissors, and ect. Ulquiorra looked around the store to try and see if there was anything else he could get for her, he picked out various candies, snacks, and beverages,_'This should be enough,_' Ulquiorra thought to himself as he opened the Garganta.

* * *

Szayzel was in the control room, spying on Gin. Gin was roaming around the halls, most likely on his way to pester Aizen,_'Perfect,_' Szayzel thought as he pushed a few buttons, changing the direction of the halls.

After an hour of doing this, Szayzel was content that Gin's grin had been gone for a whole Twenty-four minutes. He exited the control room laughing.

"My mission is complete, Nnoitra,"Szayzel said as he flipped his hair, this made Nnoitra slightly angry.

"Good, what do I have to do?" Nnoitra asked.

"Find out what Gin's least favorite color is," Szayzel ordered.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, what's in the...wait, why do you have a shopping cart?"Orihime asked as she got up from her couch.

"I went to the world of the living and got you some items," Ulquiorra said as he pushed the cart toward her.

"You did? Why?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, I did. I thought this would entertain you," Ulquiorra said as he watched Orihime rip open the box that contained the doll house.

"Wow," Orihime said in awe.

"Do you like it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes, I don't know what to say, thank you," Orihime said as she set up the doll house.

"I'll be back in awhile to check on you," Ulquiorra said as he exited Orihime's room.

When Ulquiorra left, someone else came in.

"Hi, I'm Gin," the silver haired man waved.

* * *

Ulquiorra came back to Orihime's room, she was playing with her dolls. Ulquiorra noticed that the Barbie house looked different.

"Gin and I painted the Barbie house to look like Las Noches. Oh, and look what we did with the dolls," Orihime cheered. Ulquiorra looked at the dolls, they looked just like the Arrancars that resided in Hueco Mundo,"We used clay to make the bone thingys, oh, and I made the clothing on them. Doesn't it look exactly like their uniforms? I even made my closes friends into dolls!" Orihime squealed,"Look at Lord Aizen!" Orihime pointed at a doll that resembled Aizen,"All I had to do to him to make him look like Lord Aizen was to change his clothes, he used to be a prince before he was Lord Aizen," Orihime stated.

"Is that me?" Ulquiorra asked as he pointed to a ken doll.

"Yea, I made your uniform and Gin made your mask and he painted on your make up," Orihime said while picking up a random doll.

"I see Ulquiorra said while picking up the Aizen doll.

"Look at Gin and me in the pool!" Orihime squealed as she pointed to two dolls in the Barbie pool.

"There's no pool in Las Noches," Ulquiorra stated.

"That's not what Gin said," Orihime stated as she played with Tousen.

"I see," was all Ulquiorra could say.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Do you want some soda?" Orihime asked.

"Soda?" Ulquiorra asked, he didn't know what soda was, he was only familiar with tea.

"Yea, I'll get you some," Orihime said as she got up. She handed Ulquiorra the beverage.

"How do I open it?" Ulquiorra asked as he observed the coke can.

"Like this," Orihime said as she opened his soda, "Now you drink it," Orihime stated.

After Ulquiorra drunk some of it, Orihime wanted to know what he thought about the beverage," Do you like it?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, it's pleasant," Ulquiorra said.

"I love coke," Orihime burped," Excuse me," she giggled nervously," Do you want Chocolate?" Orihime asked, trying to change the subject.

"What's Chocolate?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime pulled out a rectangle from the bag and tore the wrapper off," This is Chocolate, try some," Orihime suggested as she gave him some. Ulquiorra ate some and he was actually quite fond of it.

"It tastes pleasant," Ulquiorra said as he ate more.

"Do you want to play Barbies?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra.

"No," Ulquiorra said while looking at the doll house.

"I understand, I wish my friends were here," Orihime said as she walked away from Ulquiorra.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Friends do things like this with each other," Orihime stated while sipping her soda.

"I see, lets play," Ulquiorra said.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, please review!

++REVIEW++


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. I am so sorry that I updated late. This is my second time updating late. I'm sorry and I hope this chapter makes everything okay:)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**KayKat**

**Kandi-Chan**

**Wethril**

**Seto'swifey**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**Black Diamond07**

**Frawg360**

**Mintyfencer**

**STORY ALERT:**

**Black Diamond07**

**RavenDark013**

**Thank you all for your support!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_Never ruin an apology with an excuse. __~Kimberly Johnson~_

* * *

_Everything Devides Us: X_

Szayzel walked through the deserted halls of Las Noches with one thing in mind. Gin. The atmosphere was chilly, to chilly. Szayzel had this strange feeling that he shouldn't be in front of Gin's door. It had been awhile since Nnoitra found out that Gin's least favorite color was strawberry blonde, Szayzel recalled Nnoitra telling him all about his interaction with Gin. Nnoitra said that Gin disliked the color because it brought back too many depressing memories.

Szayzel was anxious to see if Gin fell for the prank. Nnoita, Grimmjow, and Szayzel had put strawberry blonde dye in Gin's shampoo. Szayzel stood in front of Gin's door, recollecting his thoughts, he looked around the halls, only to see a certain low ranking Espada.

Aaroniero Arruruerie was walking through the halls. Szayzel eyed him suspiciously. Nobody _ever _hung out with Aaroniero. Szayzel paid him no mind and continued with his actions,"Oh _Gineria_," Szayzel sang.

Aaroniero stopped dead in his tracks,"It's pronounced Gurotoneria," Aaroniero's deep voice rang through the silent halls.

"What?" Szayzel said very fast, his brows furrowing in confusion, Szayzel wasn't too fond of being confused.

"Huh?" A high pitched voice rang, bouncing off the walls. Aaroniero walked off, he couldn't comprehend why every Espada, save from himself, was such a freak. That's why he would never cling to them, they were all weird.

"Strange," Szayzel muttered while knocking.

* * *

"Oh, Stark, I love you too," Orihime sang as she adjusted Tia's arms to hug Stark, he was being held by Ulquiorra," I can't wait to have our baby girl, lets call her Lilynette," Orihime said anxiously in an over exaggerated tone,"I can't wait to tell father Baraggan," Orihime continued, she pressed Tia's lips on stark.

"Oh, it will be so dandy and wonderful," a disconnected voice spoke. Orihime had explained how to play 'Barbie's. Ulquiorra translated the rules in his mind, he replied to her with cheesy and corny words.

"Oh, you have to play Baraggan, Tia's dad," Orihime explained. Ulquiorra nodded and picked the stocky doll up.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant!" Orihime exclaimed, she moved Tia to face Baraggan.

"Oh, Baby, that's wonderful news, we can be a happy family,"Ulquiorra's voice held a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Ulquiorra, your not doing it right," Orihime whined. She grabbed the Baraggan doll from his hands, this caused her fingers to brush against his. Her hand retreated with the Baraggan doll. Ulquiorra's fingers to the sudden contact, to the weird sensation that her human hands had caused," You have to change your voice to fit the dolls,"Orihime stated while holding two dolls.

"Then you do it," Ulquiorra offered, he had no interest in this and he wanted to get this human activity over with.

"Oh, my only daughter, that's terrific news, oh, my, I'm so excited, this news is absolutely wonderful," Orihime said in a disturbing voice, the tone was deep and scratchy.

"I want to be me,"Ulquiorra declared while dropping Stark and picking up his doll re carnation.

"Oh, okay, then I will be me," Orihime said while fondling the redheaded doll," We're going to the movies, pick a date, I call...Ichigo," Orihime cheered while picking up the doll that was dressed in Shinigami attire,"Who are you going to take to the movies?" Orihime asked as she put her and Ichigo in a pink Barbie jeep.

"I choose her," Ulquiorra's eyes searched for the first pair of plastic pair of breasts he saw, he randomly picked a female doll.

"Oh, she's pretty," Orihime eyed the gothic looking doll. Orihime felt a tingle of... sadness? Depression? Jealousy? She didn't know why. She wanted to be with Ichigo, Orihime was certain she would die of depression if Ichigo ended up with Rukia. If Ulquiorra ended up with the purple eyed girl, Orihime would feel a little down, which made no sense.

"What's her name?" Orihime asked, she was curious. She wanted Ulquiorra to be with her, because Orihime wanted to be with Ichigo. Orihime loves Ichigo. Orihime couldn't help that she felt a tiny bit of sadness.

"Her name is Cirruci Thunderwitch, she's a Privaron Espada," Ulquiorra stated in a matter of fact tone. Ulquiorra positioned the dolls in a car similar to Orihime's.

"Brrmm, brrmmm," Orihime made car noises as she pushed the car toward her couch. Ulquiorra followed shortly after, on his knees pushing the hot pink jeep," We're here," Orihime cheered as she pulled the two red heads out of the Barbie car. Ulquiorra did the same.

"Oh, Ichigo, thank you so much for taking me here tonight," Orihime spoke while positioning the dolls to sit together, "Thank you, Orihime, for accepting my offer," Orihime tried to mimic Ichigo's voice, it was an epic fail.

"Aren't you going to thank _Cirruci_ for accepting your offer?" Orihime warned while staring into the Ulquiorra doll's eyes. Ulquiorra found this a bit strange.

"Thank you for accepting my offer to join me at the," Ulquiorra paused a moment to recall what Orihime called the place," movies," Ulquiorra said, he had no idea what the 'movies' were, but he was certain that humans did not drive each other to the corner of their couches.

* * *

"What are ya doin' in my room, Cotton candy?" Gin asked as he pulled up his hakama.

"O-oh, were you masturbating?" Szayzel asked, casually.

"Oh, yea," Gin said as if he was discussing the weather, his grin never faltering.

* * *

"What are you going to draw?" Orihime asked as she glanced at Ulquiorra's blank piece of paper. She was irritated that Ulquiorra wasn't taking their drawing competition serious.

"I don't understand, you haven't even explained the rules," Ulquiorra mentally sneered, giving her his slightly there glare.

"Oh, yeah, ummm....Oh, I know! You draw me and I'll draw you!" Orihime cheered as she snatched another blank piece of paper. Orihime's legs resumed to their crossed position, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she drew.

Ulquiorra's eyes saw everything and remembered every little detail, he began drawing an image of the woman in front of him, one that stood out vividly.

* * *

"There, I am done!" Orihime shouted in joy as she shoved her paper in Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra absorbed the portrait before him. It looked like a miniature him with big bright green eyes, not dark gloomy forest green eyes. He was blushing in the doodle, light pink was spread on his cheeks with a faint smile on his face, he was holding a light pink tulip flower.

"Do you like it? I think it's a little off, but I don't know what it is," Orihime spoke solemnly as she stared at her creation.

"My markings," Ulquiorra said as he added the finishing touches on his drawing.

"Oh! Stupid me!" Orihime said as her palm met her forehead,"I can't believe I forgot the best thing about your face. That's what makes you, you," Orihime pouted as she scribbled some teal tears on her doodle,"Show me yours," Orihime said as she pointed to Ulquiorra's finished picture. Ulquiorra gently handed her his paper.

All Orihime could do was stare at the drawing. Her face went pale, the picture slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor,"How could you?" Orihime asked in a voice just above a whisper, her eyes dimmed as she stared at the horrible image on the floor.

"This is how I drew you, the picture should mean nothing to you, nothing at all. You are the one who insisted that I participate in this human activity, not I," Ulquiorra spoke, he glanced at the picture with little interest, it was a picture after her rape, that was what Ulquiorra saw when he first entered her room, after the seven Arrancars had left. She was bloody, bruised, and lifeless on the cold floor of her prison cell.

"You need to leave," Orihime said calmly,"Is that what you think represents me? A helpless and weak human girl? A dirty whore? Do you think I asked for it? Do you think I had it coming? Orihime asked bitterly, glaring daggers at Ulquiorra,"I actually thought that you were my friend. Your just a stuck up Arrancar. Arrancars are just lap dogs for Lord Aizen. You are trash. Get out!" Orihime cried as she ran to the bathroom, tears gushing from her eyes. She was so overwhelmed that she forgot to lock the bathroom door. Orihime was hurt. It seemed like she was only hurt by the ones she deemed friends.

Ulquiorra heard Orihime sobbing,'_How dare she call me trash_,' Ulquiorra thought. Ulquiorra was getting ready to take his leave. He had the picture that he drew in his hands, he excited the girls room.

* * *

"So nobody has anything to say?" Aizen asked while sipping his tea, glancing at his Espada.

"I got somethin' ta say," Gin whined while poking Aizen's shoulder.

"Do tell, Gin," Aizen said, pushing Gin's hand away, like one would do with a fly. Aizen always had small talk with his Espada after he was done discussing the important topics of the meeting. Aizen liked to know what his Espada were up to, and he liked the Espada knowing that he knew what they were up to.

"Aww, I forgot," Gin pouted with a grin on his face.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at his right hand man," Szayzel, how's your...experiment coming along?" Aizen asked lazily. Aizen sniggered inwardly, he thought it was amusing that Szayzel experiment was destroyed right before his eyes.

"I'm working on it," Szayzel said as he glared at Gin. Gin waved at him, Szayzel was hesitant on waving back.

"Nnoitra, how's your sexual therapy going?" Aizen asked with interest. All the Espada's heads jerked to Nnoitra, they had heard no news of this, Nnoitra was not one to keep quiet about his problems. Nnoitra bald head was hurt the Espada's eyes. It seemed as if his head reflected the light.

"What! I'm not in any therapy session thingy!" Nnoitra shouted in confusion. He had no idea in hell what they were talking about

"Gin, I thought I told you to tell Nnoitra that he would be enrolled in therapy, with you as his therapist," Aizen said as he gave Gin a look that told him to fix the problem.

"Oh, that's right, sorry. Nnoitra, meet me after the meetin'. I can't wait ta teach ya all that ya need ta know," Gin cheered, he had been having a good week, it seemed like he was getting more company lately.

"That's not fair-"

"Ulquiorra, how are things with miss Inoue?" Aizen asked, gazing at Ulquiorra's tired eyes.

"Everything is fine, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra lied, Aizen smirked at his answer.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Glad I got all this done. Tell me your honest opinion on this chapter.

If you have any ideas that I can use for the next chapter, please share them, because I need help.

Please **++Review++**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG, I worked so hard on this chapter. I never wrote this much detail, hell, I never wrote a chapter this long. BTW, I'm going to start making longer chapters, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all the feedback, it means so much!Please Review!**

**REVIEWS:**

**KayKat**

**Anon**

**Ulquiarra**

**Cinnamon. Sampson**

**JC-Zala**

**Seto'swifey**

**Cmsrawrr**

**Kandi-chan**

**Wethril**

**Kiriya-chan**

**Skatora**

**Yuki Shihoin**

**FAVORITE STORY:**

**CallmeBaby'08**

**Cmsrawrr**

**Skatora**

**STORY ALERT:**

**Selene Ruby Rose Snape**

**Cmsrawrr**

**Pyro angel2514**

**Zeke5000**

**Skatora**

**Finalspirit07**

**Thank you so much for your support:)**

**I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it was a toughie to write:)**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do this as a fan.

* * *

_Happiness is a butterfly, which when pursued, is always just beyond your grasp, but which, if you will sit down quietly, may alight upon you._

_~Nathaniel Hawthorne~_

* * *

_Everything Divides Us: XI_

Ulquiorra was in the eastern side of Las Noches, in the east it was quiet and the halls were lonely. Ulquiorra chose to reside in the east because it was empty and not very much Arrancar could be found here, until a certain human girl recently 'moved' in. The east of Las Noches was back to normal since a certain amount of Arrancars were punished under Aizen's command.

Ulquiorra was fond of hearing his boots clack against the pale-white tile floors of Las Noches, he preferred for that to be the only thing he heard at this moment, but the beating of a human's heart could be heard through the calming noises his boots made.

Ulquiorra came to a stop at a fairly large rectangular door. Orihime's door. Ulquiorra rested his hand on the silver door knob. Should he wait until later? Wouldn't be best to give her some time? It had only been a few hours since the 'incident' and Ulquiorra just got back from the Espada meeting, that was held in the southern part of Las Noches. Ulquiorra could now fully hear the orange-haired girl, oblivious to Ulquiorra's presence. Ulquiorra debated if he should either enter or wait. Ulquiorra knew that sooner was better than later, besides, if he got this over with he could do other things. Ulquiorra barely had any free time, ever since the human girl was forced to live in Las Noches, Ulquiorra was her personal servant. It irked Ulquiorra, but orders were orders were orders, just until Aizen was out of the way. Ulquiorra couldn't wait until the day, the glorious day, where there would be a new king and Aizen Sōsuke would finally be dead.

* * *

Orihime sat in the corner of her bathroom, her door was shut, but not locked. Orihime was perplexed, Why would Ulquiorra do such a thing? Everything was going so well, Orihime didn't understand. Ever since she was taken to Hueco Mundo, it seemed as if her mirror of life was shattering right before her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to glue the pieces back on, she could still see all the cracks and flaws. She had no friends, Ichigo and Rukia thought of her as weak and useless, there was a high chance her other friends did to, she wasn't pure, she could thank Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Yammy for that, she had no rights, no say, and her feelings were being constantly played with. Orihime Inoue was all alone in this foreign world, she was all alone in life. Nobody would come for her, everyone forgot her. Orihime wasn't anything to anyone, anymore. Her mirror that was once flawless and perfect was shattered and destroyed forever.

Orihime was empty. She felt lifeless and cold, but when she thought of herself in that way, it made her cry harder. Orihime used to be happy and ignorant, now she was despondent, miserable, depressed, and aware of what the world really was. Orihime thought back to her time in the world of the living, she was a clueless ditz, but now she was pathetic. Orihime felt as if she couldn't breathe, she wanted to die a painless death, but that was impossible right now. Orihime's face was between her knees and her arms hugged her legs, her voice was hoarse from all her loud sobbing, now it was scratchy and quiet.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened her door, only to see that she was no where in sight. He figured as much, he guessed that she was still in the bathroom crying, feeling sorry for herself. '_How pathetic,' _Ulquiorra thought. He had to wonder if she enjoyed crying, it's not vital, and wouldn't it take up all her short human life span? He guessed that she spent most of her life crying. Why couldn't she accept her life now?

Ulquiorra walked through the messy room, there were toys scattered about and crayons broken by Orihime, she always added too much pressure while Ulquiorra added the right amount. Ulquiorra was stepping over all the crayons and toys, which caused the clacking of his boots to go unheard. It wasn't long until he stood face-to-face with the bathroom door, the silver knob was glistening in the night until a ghostly-white hand covered it completely. Ulquiorra gently turned the door knob, he was slightly curious that the human girl failed to notice his presence, she reminded him of Yammy in way.

Ulquiorra looked down, only to find Orihime Inoue crying, he was satisfied that he had guessed right, it seemed that he had her all figured out. Even if Ulquiorra was content at the sight, he had to fix it.

"Woman," Ulquiorra spoke, his voice was calm and gentle, not because he intended it to be that way, it was just his natural composed tone. He watched her jump when the sound of his voice registered through her mind. She was still in the same position, she didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Woman, look at me," he ordered, his voice slightly harsher this time. Orihime made no effort to follow Ulquiorra's orders, she hugged herself tighter, as if she was preparing herself for something to hit her. Ulquiorra was vexed at her actions, he walked toward her and gently knelt down in front of her, causing Orihime to tense up. Ulquiorra lifted her chin up with his right hand, he examined her face, it looked just like he predicted it would. Her face was red and puffy, just like her eyes,half-lided hurt grey eyes were overflowing with tears, snot was running out of her nose, giving the illusion that her nose was crying, and auburn hair was clinging to her tear-soaked face.

"What?" She asked, her voice was scratchy and just above a whisper. She looked down and wiped her nose with her forearm, after she was done she brought her gaze back to the inscrutable Espada. Grey locked with green, Orihime tried to glare at Ulquiorra, but her face stayed the same. Her tears had dried on her face, making her face stiff.

"Would you like to accompany me for a walk? I'd appreciate it if you did," Ulquiorra asked imposingly. Orihime studied Ulquiorra's face to see if he was serious, she realized that she could try all day and she wouldn't have the slightest clue what he was thinking. Orihime fixed her hair with her fingers and wiped her eyes.

"Y-yes," She spoke, she could feel the air of Hueco Mundo cooling her wet skin. She watched Ulquiorra rise to his feet, Orihime raised her hand to Ulquiorra, she expected him to take it and help her up. Ulquiorra looked at her out stretched hand, he was confused. Was she going to hit him?

"What is the meaning of your gesture?" Ulquiorra asked looking at her creamy peach hand. He gave her hand a look of indifference. What did she want him to do?

"C-could you help me up?" Orihime stuttered as she swallowed a lump in her throat, her hand was getting tired from holding it up so long.

Ulquiorra didn't reply to her request, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her up. This hurt Orihime quite a bit. Orihime mumbled something incoherent as she stood before Ulquiorra. Orihime felt a little dizzy from sitting down so long, she waited until she was balanced to make eye contact with the Cuatro Espada.

"Follow me," Ulquiorra ordered as he opened the bathroom door, he waited until Orihime walked out of the bathroom to shut the door. Ulquiorra had to walk over numerous toys while Orihime stepped on dolls and broke crayons, Ulquiorra heard the occasional 'oops' behind him, whenever Orihime broke something.

* * *

It seemed as if they had barely started walking, but when Orihime looked back, she noted that the white palace was very far away. Orihime glanced at Ulquiorra, not a single word had been spoken between them since they left, but Orihime didn't mind. What were they suppose to talk about? The weather never changed anyway. Orihime decided that sand was the hardest thing to walk through, she tried so hard to keep up with Ulquiorra, the sand slowed her down so much that Ulquiorra had to often wait, until Ulquiorra started to walk as slow as Orihime. Orihime looked up at the sky, only to see big bright stars in the air.

"Ulquiorra, why are there stars in the sky?" Orihime slowly asked, she was still in awe, the sight of something from her old world was a little over whelming. They were the prettiest stars she ever saw, and the biggest. They were like diamonds in the sky, They amazed her to the point of no return.

"There has always been stars in the sky, you just can't see them like we, Arrancar, do. Las Noches has many lights and there is an artificial sun on the other side of the palace, it's bright enough to block the view of stars that are close to the palace. The moon is very close, the stars aren't, they are just bigger, which makes them seem so close. We are quite far from Las Noches, so even you, a human can see them now," Ulquiorra stated, giving the stars a look of indifference.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense," Orihime mumbled, Ulquiorra stared at her and then proceeded walking, Orihimefollowed, right beside him. The sand took on a reddish color, Orihime had to wonder when that happened with out her knowing. "What are those?" Orihime asked as she pointed to something distant.

"A tree," Ulquiorra responded, his voice was full of elegance, even when he said a few words. Ulquiorra looked at dumbfounded Orihime. "They're White Blossom trees," Ulquiorra spoke, he was slightly surprised about how much that very fact alone amazed her. It was just a tree. Orihime ran as soon as those words left Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra watched her run, she tripped a few times, due to the heavy sand of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra was slightly irked at the fact that she didn't even ask him to go with her. Ulquiorra used Sonido to appear before the trees, he waited until Orihime crawled over to him, she was heavily breathing from running too long. Orihime finally caught her breath, she gaped at the beautiful white blossoms, it was like something she had never seen before, it amazed her so much.

"It's so pretty," Orihime said in awe, she rubbed the trunk of the tree, a smile was visible on her face. Orihime climbed up the tree, she wasn't very far up, in fact, she was only a few branches high. "Do you want to climb with me?" Orihime asked, she didn't really care if he did or if he didn't, but she thought it was the polite thing to do. Orihime thought that the only thing she would actually ask Ulquiorra to do with her was to try her cooking.

"I'd rather not," was Ulquiorra's reply, he looked up at the stars with a bit of curiosity, then he returned his gaze to the woman in the tree. Orihime was disappointed, she thought she wouldn't care, but she did more then she didn't. Orihime proceeded with her actions. A smile lit Orihime's face, she was over whelmed with joy that she could climb a tree again. The palm of her hands were redened because of her constant tugging and gripping at the rough branches. Orihime rested a moment to catch her breath, she dragged her body over to a stable looking branch. Orihime positioned herself on the thick branch, she decided that she was too high, she gently lifted herself from the branch. Orihime tried to move, but she couldn't. Orihime turned her head to the branch she was priviously on, it seemed as if her Arrancar uniform was caught in a branch. Orihime roughly tugged at her hakama, the branch she was on was unstable, it snapped, this caused Orihime to gasp. Orihime's hakama was glued to the thin branch, she was hanging desperately for survival, her hands gripped the said branch, this worsened Orihime's situation.

The sound of branches snapping filled the air, Orihime's panicking did not go unnoticed by a certain Espada, he turned his head to her, just in time to witness her fall. A thud echoed through the deserted deserts of Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra glanced at her limp form, her face was in the sand and her bare legs were visible along with her perky bottom. Ulquiorra's eyes showed a glimpse of lust as he looked at the newly exposed flesh. He quickly lost interest and looked up at the tree, where Orihime's torn hakama hung. Ulquiorra walked over to her, a smirk was slightly visible, but it quickly vanished as he examined Orihime's body. There were two scratches on her upper thighs, they were slightly bleeding.

Orihime slowly picked herself up, she stood before Ulquiorra, that was when she knew that the only thing covering her bottom was a simple pair of pale-pink panties, the ones that were in the basket Ulquiorra gave her. "Ahhhhhh, my hakama! Don't look at me!" Orihime exclaimed in sheer embarrassment, she ran behind a white blossom tree. Orihime poked her head out, her face resembled that of strawberry. "Could you get my hakama down from the tree? Please!" Orihime shouted, she was quite a distance from Ulquiorra.

"Yes, I will get them, but aren't they torn?" The stoic Espada asked, his voice held a hint of annoyance. Couldn't she do anything right? It seemed like whatever she did, she would just make a complete fool out of herself. Ulquiorra mentally sighed and used Sonido, he stood before Orihime in a matter of seconds with her greatly torn hakama.

"Wooaahh!" Orihime cried, she jumped from being startled. "You scared me!" Orihime scolded, when he used Sonido he appeared right before her, causing Orihime to nearly jump out of her skin. Orihime put her hand on her heart to calm herself down.

"Here," Ulquiorra's words were a bit harsher than it was before, he was aggravated that she always made little irritating remarks every time something didn't go the way she planned. She didn't make an argument when Ulquiorra had took her to Hueco Mundo, did that count for something?

"Thank you," Orihime kindly said, she took the hakama in her hands and. "Sōten Kisshun," Orihime called, soon, a orange barrier was visible. Orihime smiled at the shrinking tear in her hakama, soon her hakama were completely fixed, as if they had never been torn.

Ulquiorra watched in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. Ulquiorra turned on his heel. "Put your hakama on and follow me," Ulquiorra spoke, he turned his head to glance at Orihime. "Perhaps you didn't hear me," Ulquiorra said, his disconnected eyes pierced Orihime.

"I-I heard you," Orihime said above a whisper, she put on her hakama and trailed behind him. Ulquiorra walked to a secluded place, quite a distance away from the White Blossom trees. Ulquiorra sat down in the sand and beckoned Orihime to do the same.

"The sky is prettier here than the sky in my world," Orihime spoke in amazement, she admired the sparkling stars that greatly complemented the ebony sky. Orihime took a deep breath, she had grown to venerate Ulquiorra's scent, he always smelt so good, like lavender mint.

"Hn," Ulquiorra hummed, he turned his head to look in her eyes, he revered the way the stars reflection could be seen in her eyes. He turned his away from her and then he gazed at the stars.

"...Do you come out here often?" Orihime asked, hesitation could be spotted in her tone, she glanced at Ulquiorra, his hands rested on his knees. His eyes were like glistening jades, the stars reflected in his eyes, making him appear as if he was alive.

"No," Ulquiorra said as he looked into Orihime's grey eyes, when he did this she looked away. He wondered why she always looked away as if she was embarrassed about something.

"Oh," Orihime sighed, she returned her gaze to glistening bright stars. "Hey! What's that?" Orihime pointed at the sky, there were volcanic orange balls racing through the sky. They looked like orange rocks on fire, flying through the sky.

"A meteor shower," Ulquiorra said, his eyes showing more emotion than his words, the interest flickered away from his eyes as he continued to stare at the glowing sky.

"Oh my gosh, I never saw one before. Will it hurt us?" Orihime said in a worried tone, her voice held panic. Ulquiorra could hear her heart beating louder. Orihime was always afraid of the unknown things in space.

"No, it won't, don't make a big deal out of everything. I assure you that you will not be harmed when you are with me," Ulquiorra spoke, never taking his eyes of the sky.

Orihime blushed at his words. He didn't mean anything by them. It was true, he would protect her, not because he wanted to.

"Oh it's very pretty," Orihime said in awe, never had she witnessed such a sight. This would have been the perfect date, if it were with Ichigo. _Ichigo..._

"Yes, it is, I suppose," Ulquiorra said, he would most likely agree with anyone, even Grimmjow, when he was deep in thought. He was getting very tired.

"Ulquiorra, I need to ask you something," Orihime spoke quietly as she tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder. He was surprisingly warm.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked, he was tired. He wanted to fall asleep right now, he predicted that stark was fulfilling this need as he spoke.

"Why did you draw...that picture of me?" Orihime asked, she regretted speaking those words the minute they came out. "Never mind, it-"

"I drew it because that's how I remember you best," Ulquiorra admitted, he could never forget that day and he knew she couldn't either, so why did she keep trying?

"That doesn't make any sense," Orihime whined, she pleaded for Ulquiorra to explain why he drew what he did.

"If you cannot understand that, I will make it more clear for you to comprehend, I drew that image because every time I look in your eyes, I can see the pain and agony in them. You need to accept what you went through, get over it," Ulquiorra explained, as he coldly glared into her eyes.

"I-I-I, let's just...Isn't the weather nice today?" Orihime asked, it was truly a pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"I...suppose," Ulquiorra looked at her in slight confusion, he dismissed his confusion. He really didn't want to talk to her anyway, so why get confused over the human?

"Butterflies?" Orihime said as a white butterfly landed on her hand, then another one. Orihime stood up, much to Ulquiorra's dislike. At least a dozen white butterflies were surrounding her, some where flying over her head in circular motions others her on her hands. Orihime smiled sweetly at the sight.

"They're Hollow Butterflies, they won't hurt you, but they're pests," Ulquiorra spoke as he rose up from the sand, he now stood next to Orihime. He eyed the white butterflies with a hint of curiosity.

"W-what are they doing?" Orihime laughed, the White butterflies were tickling her. Orihime looked into their eyes, they were red and they had tiny hollow masks around their eyes.

"The smell of your riatsu pleases them, These butterflies linger around sweet aura's, that's why they stay close to the White Blossom trees. Your scent is new to them," Ulquiorra stated. He stretched his hand out to one of the white butterflies, he trapped it between his fingers, making look as if the butterfly was in a cage. The butterfly disintegrated into ash in his hands.

"What happened?" Orihime asked in a panicked tone, the ash floated into the wind, touching all the butterflies. The Hollow Butterflies let out a high pitched cry, they disintegrated into ash, just like the previous butterfly did. This frightened Orihime.

"What did you do?" Orihime asked, she was disappointed and hurt at the sight. She raised her hand to run her fingers through the grey ash. What a depressing sight.

"They're pests," Ulquiorra stated in a very calm tone, he actually didn't know what would happen if he, a bitter smelling riatsu, touched a Hollow Butterfly. Now he knew. It didn't matter to him, his hollow whole ached a bit when he touched that Butterfly. Did he disgust the woman?

"You didn't have to kill them," Orihime said just above a whisper, tears were building up in her eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Ulquiorra.

"It's getting late and you must be tired, so lets head back," Ulquiorra suggested as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the white palace. Orihime didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay and watch the meteor shower, but Ulquiorra was the one who called the shots, so she had to listen to him. Orihime looked at the sky of Hueco Mundo, it was bright and firery, with different colors. How could anybody want to leave this place?

"I'm not tired," Orihime whined as she gazed into the stoic Espada's eyes, their eyes battled for dominance, Orihime broke away from his grasp and then she fell to the floor. "I'm not leaving by myself, you're going to have to carry me back," Orihime half giggled and half glared. Orihime was going out with a bang. Yes, she knew she was going to have to go back, but why not make Ulquiorra carry her back? Her feet were getting tired anyway.

"Hn," Ulquiorra uttered in irritation. Who did she think she was? She was just human scum. Ulquiorra bent down to grab her roughly, he flung her over his back, he used Sonido to get there faster. He was at the palace within minutes. Ulquiorra held Orihime's waist and set her down, gently.

"That was like riding a roller coaster," Orihime muttered, she took a moment to stretch and balance herself, the 'ride' had made her dizzy.

"Come on," Ulquiorra beckoned with his hand for her to follow him, Orihime glared at him and trailed behind him. Ulquiorra could hear her heaving breathing.

* * *

"My legs hurt," Orihime stated as she plopped on her bed. She sadly looked around at her room, she missed the beautiful night sky, even if it was fake, it was beautiful.

"You should sleep," Ulquiorra said as he turned on his heel.

"Wait!" Orihime cried after him, she jumped out of her bed and tripped on some of her toys. "Owww, that hurt," Orihime mumbled as she got back up, she rubbed her scraped knee.

"Are you hurt?" Ulquiorra asks as he turned around to look at her. _Pathetic._

"No, it's fine. Could you get me something to eat, I'm really hungry," Orihime pleaded as she sat back down on her bed.

"Yes, I will be back in a few minutes with your meal," Ulquiorra said calmly, he walked out of her room and headed for the halls.

Orihime got up from her bed to go to her wardrobe, she picked out her nightgown. It was white with black lace around the edges. It was also skimpy, much to Orihime's dislike, she was more on the Conservative side. She struggled to get out of her Arrancar attire, when she finally did, she put on the nightgown, it was way more comfortable than the tight fitting dress. Orihime rubbed her stomach, she admired the way the gown felt, she didn't know what kind of fabric it was but it was very soft. Orihime walked over to her bed, making mental notes to clean her room when she woke up. Orihime sat on her bed and waited for Ulquiorra's return.

* * *

"Master Ulquiorra?" A woman called from behind in an overly exaggerated tone, Ulquiorra slightly turned his head to acknowledge the female Arrancar.

"Mila-Rose," Ulquiorra said while turning his attention back to the cart of food. He could hear her heels clacking against the kitchen tiles, she was getting closer.

"So, Master Ulquiorra, what are you doing?" The dark skinned girl asked, one hand was on her hip. She stretched her chest out to make her breasts apear bigger.

Ulquiorra turned his attention back, he stared into her sensual green eyes. She seemed to flutter her eye lashes often when Ulquiorra was around, Ulquiorra thought it was a strange looking gesture. "I'm preparing food for the human," Ulquiorra stated, he watched her roll her eyes.

"You spend way too much time with that girl, you should take a break and...maybe you could hang out with me," Mila-Rose suggested as she walked a little closer to Ulquiorra. She planted a kiss on his neck while her hands rubbed down south. "Could you take please take this tray of food to the prisoner's room?" Mila-Rose asked a servant as he entered the large white kitchen.

"S-sure, I-, yeah," the low-rank Arrancar stuttered as he nervously dragged the tray out of the kitchen.

"Where were we?" Mila-Rose asked, her voice was heavy with lust as she unzipped Ulquiorra's shirt.

* * *

_'Where is he? I'm hungry,' _Orihime thought to herself as she waited for Ulquiorra's return. She sighed when she heard her stomach growl. Orihime's head jerked to the door when she heard the knob turning. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when a male Arrancar servant entered her room.

"H-here," the servant hissed as he pushed the cart toward Orihime, he ran out of her room before Orihime had a chance to thank him.

"Ulquiorra said that he was going to be the one to bring me my food. What happened to him? Maybe he got hurt or someting," Orihime pondered to herself. She wanted Ulquiorra to be there because she felt like talking to someone, but Ulquiorra wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Mmm, this looks so good and delicious, who am I kidding? This looks nasty and weird...Never judge a book by it's cover," Orihime smiled to herself for sounding so smart. Orihime took a bite of her food, it was soft and mushy, but surprisingly good. "I'm really sick of drinking water," Orihime said to herself as she drank the said drink.

"I'm not really tired, maybe I should play dolls for awhile, then Iwill go to bed," Orihime compromised.

* * *

A/N: I worked hard on this chapter so please tell me what you think!

Lol, I never ever wrote anything without writing it on paper, this is the first time I did:)

++REVIEW++


End file.
